Espero que valga la pena
by Nickkie
Summary: "Espero que valga la pena" es la versión, la historia de Nicole Wayde, una muchacha de tan solo 23 años, que luego de una vida de tormentos, le ha tocado lidiar con lo peor, el fin del mundo. Lemon - Violencia - Lenguaje para mayores.
1. Capitulo 1 : Comienzos

**Disclaimer** : Nada referente a The Walking dead me pertenece, si no que le pertenece a sus creadores y nada mas que a ellos. Solamente me pertenecen mis personajes creados a pura imaginacion mia.

* * *

—Tome asiento Wayde.

Ya era costumbre, al menos dos veces por semana venia al gran salón, rodeado de espejos, con aquel hijo de su gran puta… disculpen, con aquel gran Doctor, que hace todo lo posible para que sus queridos pacientes logren el alta lo antes posible…

Como siempre debía sentarme en aquella incomoda silla, y el, sentado en aquel confortable sillón.

Bufe a lo bajo, ya estaba acostumbrada a esta mierda.

—Sabes porque estás aquí, señorita Wayde.

Ya no lo hacía en modo de pregunta, ya era todo un discurso ensayado, ya era todo tan rutinario, pero en el fondo no me preocupaba ni me molestaba.

No esperaba en lo absoluto el alta, mi familia no me quiere cerca, y mi mejor amiga vivía en mi país de nacimiento, y solamente venia a verme una vez cada tanto, pero aun así ella tenía sus estudios allá y yo… rechace muchas veces su oferta de conseguir el alta e irme con ella, pero mi presencia no sería más que una molestia, y acá tenia "mis pastillas milagrosas" que evitaba que cayera en la locura completa, como me pasa cada tanto.

—Brian, esta mierda ya es una puta rutina de la que estoy hasta los jodidos ovarios—suspire y le levante para ir hacia uno de los espejos y apoyar mi mano en este, viéndome reflejada.

En nuestras habitaciones no nos dejan tener espejos, y menos a los suicidas. Me notaba ojerosa, mi pelo había crecido demasiado a lo largo de estos dos años en los que llevaba internada en el centro del infierno, pero seguía con su brillo y su intenso color negro.

—Vaya, ya me llega a la panza—murmure y reí.

Sentí como Brian también reía —y te queda muy bonito—dijo en tono de cumplido y gire mi cabeza para observar cómo se levantaba y se acercaba a mí.

Volví a dirigir mi vista hacia el espejo, y notar esta ves que estaba demasiado pálida y eso hacia que mis labios parecieran de muerto con lo violeta que estaban, y las ojeras negras, por noches de insomnio que jamás pude recuperar.

—Vale— oí decir a mi acompañante de habitación— ¿algún impulso esta última semana? —negué con la cabeza, aun observándome en el espejo, notando también que inclusive mis ojos se iban oscureciendo—es la falta de sangre sabes, esas cortadas han hecho que pierdas mucha en tu último intento por eso estas así físicamente, pero con una correcta dieta, volverás a ser tan bella como siempre.

Sonreí y le dirigí una mirada a Brian, cargada de curiosidad —¿Por qué tanta amabilidad señor Blake?

El simplemente me miro y cuando iba a emitir sonido alguno, fuimos interrumpidos.

Me pegue al espejo por instinto puro al ver a Bruce, ya que era uno de los enfermeros más violentos con los que se podría uno encontrar, no desearías que él fuera el que te agarrar en algún momento de locura, y simplemente sigue aquí por el Doctor Brian, eso ya lo saben todos.

Brian rió al ver mi estúpida reacción, como si el aferrarme a la nada misma, apoyada en un espejo me salvaría de que Bruce me hiciera algo, pero me relaje enseguida al ver que el enfermero hijo de su gran puta solamente se dirigía a su "amo"

— ¿Qué ocurre Cooper? Sabes que odio que interrumpan mis sesiones con los pacientes. — y miro directo a mí, en cuanto yo solamente atine a pensar una sola cosa …. "si las miradas mataran, ya con esa hubiera muerto mil y una veces"

El enfermero solamente se dirigió al doctor sin escala alguna y le susurro algunas cosas, que no podría imaginar cuales eran, pero sea lo que sea puso demasiado nervioso al doctor.

—Llévala a su habitación—mi corazón se comenzó acelerar—sin escala alguna Bruce—comenzaba a relajarme, pero seguía temiendo por mí, ese hijo de puta podría hacerme cualquier cosa sin supervisor de algún otro enfermero o enfermera— enciérrala y vamos, te espero.

Finalizado aquello, sentí unas manos me agarraban del hombro amablemente, y me sorprendí al ver que era Bruce.

Levante mi vista, y vi que tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios en una línea recta, ya comenzaba asustarme, algo no andaba bien.

—Duerme—dijo cuando llegamos a mi habitación, y me sorprendí que dijera eso, siendo que apenas eran las 5 pm—se te llamara para la cena, tienes prohibido forzar la puerta, aunque ni podrías, estas demasiado débil—y me miro con pena… ¿pena?

Sentí el –clic- de la puerta y como la cerraba con llave.

Corrí hacia la puerta y me asome por la pequeña ventanilla, solo podía ver enfermeros corriendo de acá para allá… ¿un uniforme militar? si, podía ver un uniforme militar, y gritos que no coordinaban, gritos que daban terror, podía escuchar mas puertas golpeándose al cerrarse, y podía ver como los enfermeros se encargaban de encerrar a todos en sus respectivas habitaciones.

No quería ver mas, corrí hacia mi cama, y me tape con el acolchado de ositos que me trago María cuando vino a verme por última vez.

Cerré mis ojos y acaricie mis brazos llenos de marcas.

"—Estas acá por decisión tuya, podes irte cuando quieras—"

Puras mentiras.


	2. Capitulo 2 : Salvame

**Disclaimer** : Nada referente a The Walking dead me pertenece, si no que le pertenece a sus creadores y nada mas que a ellos. Solamente me pertenecen mis personajes creados a pura imaginación miá.

* * *

—Despierta Nicole.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y por un momento creí verlo, verlo a él… —¿Glenn?

Vi como esta persona, de rasgos tan característicos de los coreanos, asentía y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

Simplemente atine a levantar mis manos y agarrar su rostro para luego comenzar a llorar — ¿No sos una puta alucinación? ¿No es un maldito engaño de mi mente?¿Una jugarreta mal hecha por el manojo de nervios con el que me eh acostado? — la sonrisa de mi amigo se borro, y más lagrima caían por mi rostro —si lo eres.

Cerré mis ojos, apretándolos fuerte, y los volví abrir, encontrándome a oscuras, sin luz, en mi habitación, solamente la luz de la luna iluminaba desde la ventana, pero aun así era difícil ver algo.

Sentía que golpeaban mi puerta, insistentemente, pero, algo me decía que no respondiera, que me escondiera, que no me dejara ver.

Ya no eran golpes lo que sentía… ahora eran insistentes patadas.

Me senté en mi cama, comenzando a temblar como una hoja, mirando con horror hacia la puerta. Mis oídos estaban tapados, no podía oír nada, producto de la medicación y el despertar tan de repente, solo podía mantener la vista enfocada en la puerta, como se iba abollando más y más, por aquel que quería entrar.

—¡Vámonos, déjala, que se muera!

—No la voy a dejar, ella no está loca, nunca lo estuvo, ¡y se irá conmigo!

—Que te den, yo no quiero morir.

"Morir"

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, pero estaba completamente congelada en mi posición.

— ¡Nicole, se que puedes escucharme, estas en peligro, ayúdame a abrir la puerta, escapa conmigo!

La otra voz parecía insistir en entrar, pensaba que quizás estuviera sedada y que por eso no reaccionaba. Me levante y fui hacia la mesita de luz, rebusque en el fondo y encontré un cuchillo, que usaría solo en caso de extrema locura deba ser liberada.

Me acerque a la puerta y apoye mi mano en lo alto de la ventana, para que la persona que estaba del otro lado pudiera ver que estaba bien, que estaba ya atenta a lo que quería hacer.

—Gracias a dios.

Oí un suspiro y comencé a meter el cuchillo por donde iba la llave—son unas cerraduras muy inútiles sabes—comencé a decir, con la esperanza de que los nervios de lo que quizás estaba pasando se me pasara—dame solo un segundo— y seguido de esto, gire la perilla para abrir la puerta y encontrarme a Morgan, un enfermero de color que no tenía autoridad alguna en el ala donde me encontraba, si no que iba con aquellos que tenían problemas psicológicos bastantes graves.

—Nicole, debemos irnos de aquí—dicho esto se comenzaron a escuchar tiros, pero el lugar era tan grande que solo se oían ecos, haciendo difícil saber de dónde provenían.

— ¿Qué carajo está pasando Morgan? —le pregunte asustada, mientras él me tomo por sorpresa la mano, apretando sin saber, mi muñeca donde aun tenía abierta la herida, eso hizo que pusiera cara de dolor y el comprendiera enseguida.

—Curan para el carajo en este lugar ¿verdad? vamos— comenzó a decir mientras yo le seguía detrás.

Era de noche, y solamente estaban las luces de emergencia. Frenamos justo en una de las puertas gigantes que daban camino a la plaza principal y luego a la recepción donde podías salir.

—Tapate los ojos—dijo Morgan, dándome un pedazo de tela y yo lo mire con cara de pocos amigos —conozco tu registro y si ves lo que hay detrás de estas puertas, no quiero lidiar con ello, y no quiero tener que dejarte acá Nicole, hazme caso, yo te llevare en mi espalda, confía en mi.

Antes de que terminara de atar el nudo, cubriéndome por completo los ojos, sentí como el hombre, bastante fuerte, me comenzaba agarrar y respiraba muy agitado.

—Mierda.

Solamente eso fue lo que le oí decir antes de comenzar a escuchar gritos de terror, tal y como los había oído anteriormente, pero estos eran desgarradores, aterradores, como si se les fuera la vida en gritar aquello.

Disparos.

Aferre mis piernas a la cintura de Morgan, de manera que solamente se concentrara en correr y no en tenerme a mí.

Más disparos.

Sentí como abría la puerta y Morgan comenzaba a putear de manera que hizo que de verdad tuviera miedo… ¿Qué era aquello que no podía ver? ¿Que era aquello que me volvería loca?

Mi espalda estaba siendo pegada a una pared ¿o una puerta? y Morgan comenzaba a hacer ademanes de que ya me podía bajar.

Me quite la venda y todo estaba oscuro, pero la puerta de adelante, la puerta que daba a la entrada o salida del lugar estaba abierta.

Mire a los ojos a mi acompañante, esperando que me dijera que debíamos hacer, o que me dijera que carajo estaba pasando.

— ¿Nos están robando? ¿Ahí una guerra y no me entere? —comencé a bromear en tono sarcástico y vi directo a los ojos de Morgan.

—No me creerías si te dijera que está pasando, tampoco me arriesgare a que por el momento lo veas por vos misma, porque sé que te hará mal, ahora tan solo agárrame del cinturón y no frenes por nada del mundo, no importa lo que veas, no importa lo que oigas, no me sueltes.

No estaba asustada, no tenía porque estar asustada, simplemente que…. el no saber qué pasaba comenzaba a ponerme mal.

Tome a Morgan de atrás, por el cinturón y comenzamos a correr. Aunque él era bastante grande y un poco mayor de edad, corría bastante rápido, y no daba respiro alguno.

Las calles estaban oscuras y con mis pies descalzos pude sentir el pasto… el asfalto… y luego ¿mojado? Hace días que no llovía, eso me parecía demasiado extraño.

—No mires.

Hice caso a la orden de mi acompañante, como si este supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

Llegamos a un auto bastante viejo, y supuse que era el auto de Morgan, una vez que este lo abrió, me metí desde el lado del piloto, y me senté en el copiloto.

—Iremos a mi casa, por el momento, hasta que al menos yo sepa qué carajo está pasando.

— ¿Por qué volviste por mi?

Morgan me miro con cierto cariño y suspiro —porque no merecías morir de esa manera.

El auto comenzó a andar y pude divisar a una persona corriendo por su vida, sosteniendo un brazo lleno de…

— ¡Oh por dios! ¡Tenemos que ayudarle Morgan! —tape mi boca con mi mano derecha y comencé a temblar y a llorar.

Vi como Morgan realizaba el ademan de abrir el auto para ir ayudarle pero otra persona se le tiro encima y ya por la oscuridad no pude ver más nada….

—Ya es tarde.

— ¿Cómo que ya es tarde? —pregunte asustada, ya comenzaba a tener mucho miedo…

—Te lo explicare llegando a mi hogar.

* * *

N/A

Bueno hasta acá lo dejo por hoy ! fue todo dándose sobre la marcha pero ya se como seguira la historia, y tengo muchísimo material, ya que eso ni siquiera es el principio.

Se que quizás es un poco largo, y que al ser el segundo capitulo todavía no dice mucho pero prometo que sera algo entretenido de leer :3

Hasta el próximo capitulo


	3. Capitulo 3 : Sobrevivir

**Disclaimer** : Nada referente a The Walking dead me pertenece, si no que le pertenece a sus creadores y nada mas que a ellos. Solamente me pertenecen mis personajes creados a pura imaginacion mia.

* * *

—Toma asiento como si fuera tu hogar.

Apenas entramos a la casa de Morgan pude sentir el calor de un hogar de nuevo, era bastante extraño para mí, sentir el aire fresco, sentir que no estoy siendo vigilada a todo rato, sentir… volver a sentir.

Era bastante pequeña pero muy reconfortante, quizás si no hubiera tenido la vida que tuve ni hubiera tomado las decisiones que tome, me hubiera gustado vivir en un hogar así, y tener una familia propia a la que trataría con el amor que a mí no me trataron y aun mas.

El vestíbulo era pequeño y a unos pasos estaba la escalera que conducía hacia el segundo piso, seguido al lado de la escalera un pasillo que conducía a más lugares de la casa y doblando hacia la derecha estaba un gran "arco-puerta" que mostraba un hogareño living-sala de estar.

Todo parecía ser decorado por una mujer, y muy bien mantenida la casa, dado que también había fotos de quien supuse seria su familia colgadas en la pared o en las mesitas de estar que estaban al alcance de mi vista.

— ¿Vives solo Morgan?

—Si—respondió enseguida—me separe hace dos años de quien fue mi mujer durante 10 años y mi hijo se fue junto a ella a vivir a Nebraska—y rio a lo bajo, como si hubiese realizado un chiste propio.

—Cuanto lo siento— simplemente pude decir eso, para mirarlo directo y otorgarle una sonrisa, pensando que quizás de esa manera le daría ánimos.

—No lo sientas niña, y no te quedes en la entrada, pasa—dicho esto, di dos pasos y la luz se corto por completo, los gritos, los disparos ahora se oían mas de cerca, ahora estaban en tan solo a pasos nuestro.

Morgan como pudo, logro correr hacia la puerta y la cerro con llave, como si eso detuviera lo que sea que esté pasando allá afuera.

Lo mire completamente asustada.

Había olvidado por unos minutos todo lo que estaba pasando, había olvidado lo que era la soledad del manicomio, estaba bien, hasta que los gritos comenzaron a emerger haciendo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta.

—No sé qué es lo que pasa—rompió el silencio mi compañero—pero tampoco quiero averiguarlo—encendió una linterna que estaba buscando en un cajón cerca de una mesada que se encontraba a unos pasos de la entrada principal—lo único que puedo decirte chica—suspiro—es que la gente se está comportando raro.

Abrí mis ojos de par en par y solo pude pronunciar las siguientes palabras en un susurro, que entre medio de los gritos que ya se escuchaban a lo lejos, apenas se pudo escuchar.

— ¿Cómo que "comportando raro"?

Caminamos con Morgan, siendo guiados por la luz tenue de la linterna, hacia el living para entonces encontrarnos delante de un gran ventanal con vista hacia la calle.

Al correr la cortina para ver un poco mejor, ya que eran cortinas muy oscuras y gruesas, no pude entender como, cuando, o que estaba pasando ni porque.

—Parece todo sacado de una película.

Asentí ante el comentario de Morgan.

Cadáveres tirados en el piso, completamente destripados, algunos con algunas mordidas, algunos con "personas" encima que parecía que se la estaban comiendo…

Arcadas comenzaron a inundar mi garganta, quería vomitar.

— ¿Cuándo mierda nos hemos metido en una mala película de zombis? —lagrimas comenzaron a inundar mis ojos a medida que pronunciaba cada palabra, y no podía quitar para nada la vista de lo que pasaba en aquellas calles—Tengo miedo.

Morgan me abrazo, transmitiendo en ese abraza un amor paterno y completamente seguro—tranquila—comenzó a tranquilizarme y eso me hizo explotar en llanto.

Lo abrace y seguí llorando en su hombro, ocultando mi rostro.

Miedo, terror, mucho miedo.

—Toma.

Levante la vista y vi a Morgan tendiéndome una jean, una blusa que me quedaba grande y unas zapatillas que, para mi suerte, me calzaban justo.

—Gracias.

—No podríamos ir así por la calle, y no creo que puedas seguir corriendo descalza.

—Gracias otra vez, por salvarme, podrías haberte ido y sin embargo te quedaste, gracias.

Morgan sonrió y me miro directo a los ojos—no agradezcas, es lo menos que podía hacer, cuando oí que dejarían a muchos pacientes, y al preguntarle a un par de enfermero donde te podrías encontrar y me dijeron que no podrías salir porque estabas encerrada, no lo dude ni un segundo.

Le sonreí y baje la mirada.

Estábamos sentados luego de un par de horas de sellar todas las ventanas y puertas con madera que se encontraba en el sótano, para evitar que entraran.

Gracias a la radio, que aun tenia frecuencia, nos enteramos de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Gente despertando de la muerte, tan solo una mordida o un rasguño y ya estabas jodido, de manera que sufrías altas fiebres y a causa de ello morías pero no pasan minutos que tu cuerpo vuelve a despertar, perdiendo todo rastro de lo que fuiste alguna vez, para simplemente buscar de comer carne humana.

—Comenzamos a tener muchos casos de fiebre alta y demás síntomas en el manicomio, pero lo que paso ayer fue demasiado horrible, cuando uno de los que parecía estar muerto se levanto y ataco a una de las recepcionista que se prestó a ayudarnos a trasladar el cuerpo… fue demasiado horrible ver como se levantaba y de un segundo a otro, estaba prendido del cuello de Amelia.

Oía como Morgan relataba todo lo que él había pasado, y como sin darse cuenta, estuvo cerca del peligro y de morir en todo momento.

—Supongo que ahora eso se basara en que habrá que sobrevivir—comenzó a reír a lo bajo—pero—lo mire con duda inundada en mi rostro—habrá que salir de Atlanta, quizás podamos ir a otros pueblos, algo alejado—largo el comentario al aire como si hubiera más opciones y esa era una de las mejores.

Asentí y recosté mi cabeza hacia atrás, estirando por completo mi cuerpo, haciendo que sonaran la mayoría de mis huesos.

—Pero primero lo primero—deje de estirarme para mirar y oír con atención a lo que diría—vamos a comer algo, que si no moriremos de hambre.

Ambos reímos como si el mundo en ningún momento se estuviera por acabar y vi como él se dirigía a la alacena para buscar algo sencillo de hacer y rápido.

—Supongo que nos queda una vida complicada en adelante.

Morgan asintió con seriedad ante mi comentario y siguió buscando.


	4. Capitulo 4 : El extraño

Disclaimer : Nada referente a The Walking dead me pertenece, si no que le pertenece a sus creadores y nada mas que a ellos. Solamente me pertenecen mis personajes creados a pura imaginacion mia.

* * *

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que todo había comenzado.

Junto a Morgan logramos descubrir que ya era cosa que ocurría en todo el mundo y no había cura… por el momento no había nada.

Los militares se rindieron, o en todo caso, fueron derribados por los caminantes, eran demasiado…son.

Se supone que hay muchos refugios alrededor de todo , pero al menos por los que nosotros pasamos, los caminantes ya habían arrasado con todo.

Contábamos con una sola arma, manejada por Morgan, y yo nada mas usaba lo que tenia al alcance, un palo, una pala, lo que fuera que me ayudara a matarlos, un solo golpe en la cabeza, lo suficientemente fuerte como para darles en el cerebro y "aquello" dejaba de moverse, tal y como si fuera una maldita película de terror zombi.

Con el paso del tiempo pudimos adaptarnos a la perfección al movernos rápido, no hacer ruido y evitar estar a la vista de los caminantes, todo sea por sobrevivir.

Ir casa por casa, vaciando como se pudiera, o encontrar un lugar seguro donde pasar la noche, pero siempre mantenerse en movimiento.

El pueblo donde nos hallábamos más próximos era el pueblo de Cynthiana, en Kentuckym y no podíamos ir mas allá por el hecho de que ya pronto oscurecería, así que lo mejor era buscar una casa, vaciarla y asegurarla para pasar la noche.

—Nicole, prepararemos el living para dormir, y cubriremos lo necesario con sabanas para que la luz de las velas no pueda verse desde afuera—comenzó a comentarme Morgan, ya estando dentro de una muy pequeña casa, pero la calle en la que esta se encontraba estaba casi desierta, así que de esa manera, podríamos movernos tranquilamente pero aun así, era mejor tener mucha precaución.

Al cabo de dos semanas había cambiado mucho, comenzaba a luchar para vivir cuando había pasado muchos años queriendo solamente morir, pero ahora sabía lo que era que alguien te apoyara y te diera fuerzas a seguir adelante, ahora sabía lo que era tener un amigo y no dejaría que la muerte viniera tan fácil a quitármelo todo.

— ¿Saldremos a buscar comida? o… ¿en esta casa ahí lo suficiente para esta noche? —pregunte a Morgan, rompiendo el silencio que se comenzaba a manifestar.

—Salgamos a ver las otras casas, en esta solamente ahí sopa y créeme que ya estoy harto.

Comenzamos a reír ante la pequeña broma, y tome una pala que se hallaba justo en la puerta de la casa donde nos hospedaríamos esa noche.

—El día esta hermoso—comenzó a dar charla mi compañero—no hay mucho sol, no hay caminantes cerca, todo es casi perfecto.

Lo mire y le sonreí, pero apenas gire la vista vi a alguien que hizo que se me erizara los pelos por completo.

—Mira—dije muy secamente haciendo que Morgan se pusiera en guardia sacando el arma y yo me aferre muy fuerte de la pala—yo iré por detrás.

Dicho eso, comencé a correr, ocultándome detrás de los autos mal estacionados y evitando hacer ruido alguno.

Hacía calor, así que la transpiración hacia que mi cuerpo blanco brillara de alguna manera, y el sudor hacia que de mis manos se resbalara lentamente la pala, por lo que me costaba tenerla firme, quizás con la fuerza que tengo, podría golpear al caminante hasta dejarlo "inconsciente" y Morgan se encargaría de lo demás.

Me sorprendí de nuevo de mi misma, como había cambiado, como de estar encerrada en una habitación todo el día, cortándome y deseando la muerte para mi sola, me había convertido en alguien débil pero que aun así quiere vivir.

Me situé detrás del tipo en bata, parecía desorientado pero, así eran todos los caminantes, caminando sin rumbo alguno, buscando para llenar esos estómagos sin poder saciar esa sed, o simplemente para matar.

Vi como él se sentaba … ¿se sentaba? quizás antes de morir se estaba sentado en ese escalón delante de esa casa y fue mordido, por eso realiza esa acción, lo último que le quedo de humano.

Levante mi vista y vi como venia otro caminante mas, vestido de un traje completamente roto y bañado en sangre, quizás suya o quizás de alguna otra víctima de la que se alimento.

Morgan estaba detrás de ese y yo detrás de él de la bata.

Un golpe solo basto para que el caía enseguida.

— ¡Morgan, Morgan!

—Lori…Lori…te encontré.

¿Lori? No podía pensar, solo podía gritarle a Morgan para que se acercara de una vez para que lo matara, ya que por la falta de comida no tenía fuerza para aplastarle la cabeza de un palazo.

Lo miraba de reojo y lo veía demasiado pálido, con unas grandes ojeras, era un hombre que no pasaba de los 40 años, con bata de hospital, lo que pareciese ser que era un paciente.

Mientras Morgan se dirigió hacia nosotros, por apurado le dio un disparo en la cabeza al caminante de traje, lo que hizo que se me pusiera los pelos de punta y me sobresaltara.

Ese eco, ese ruido, ese disparo, era una alarma para que todos los caminantes de la zona ahora se aproximaran hacia nosotros.

Ahora con toda mi alma, deseaba que matara al que yo había golpeado, y huir hacia la casa que usaríamos de refugio por la noche, o hasta que los caminantes que se van acercar se dispersen lo suficiente como para huir del pueblo.

Morgan se acerco corriendo y me oculto detrás de él y solamente pudo realizar unas pocas preguntas o declaraciones ya que de lo agitado que se encontraba por los nervios que jamás podríamos superar al estar cerca de un caminante no pudo decir más.

— ¿Dijo algo? Creí escucharlo decir algo.

—Me dijo Lori, me llamo Lori.

—Nicole, sabes muy bien que "ellos "no hablan—abrí mis ojos de par en par ante lo que Morgan me había dicho… era verdad, "ellos" no hablaban, esa parte quedaba en lo que se iba de ellos cuando morían—Hey, oiga, señor—las palabras de Morgan me sacaron de mis pensamientos y pude ver como mi compañero lo miraba con duda de ayudarlo o simplemente matarlo— ¿Para qué son esos vendajes?

No había notado de unas vendas que rodaban por completo su cintura hasta su pecho, dado que al caer acostado se le abrió un poco la bata, pero de lo nerviosa que me encontraba no me había dado cuenta.

— ¿Qué?

Me sobresalte al escucharlo hablar, la ultima vez que habíamos tenido contacto con otras personas fueron cinco días después de que todo pasara y era una persona herida con una mordida, a la que intentamos ayudar, pero la terminamos perdiendo y casi perdía la vida yo por estar demasiado cerca de donde no debía.

— ¿Qué tipo de herida tiene? —Morgan volvía a insistir en su pregunta… si era una mordida era mejor no arriesgarnos, matarlo de otro balazo, total ya estábamos demasiado condenados con el anterior disparo, y huir a nuestro refugio momentáneo—¡Respóndeme maltita sea!—ahora Morgan lo estaba apuntando con la pistola, ya era demasiado obvio lo que pasaría, una vida más perdida. —Me respondes, o te mato sin dudarlo—ya era la última advertencia que Morgan haría, y conocía muy bien que lo mataría sin pudor alguno, con tal de mantenernos a salvo.

Ante aquella advertencia el hombre simplemente se desmayo como si nada.

Por un momento, por mi mente paso que quizás la fiebre lo habría matado y ya estaría muerto y apunto de levantarse, pero para verificar Morgan se acerco y pudo notar que tenía poca fiebre a diferencia de las altas temperaturas que conseguían enseguida los infectados, y su corazón latía, débil, pero latía.

—Ayúdame Niky, llevémoslo a nuestro refugio.

—Pero…—la duda comenzaba a sembrarse en mi cabeza— ¿Y si vuelve a pasar lo que pasó con Dianne?

—Lo ataremos en la cama, y de ahí no podrá moverse ¿sí? , pero no podemos dejarlo acá—Morgan levanto la mirada y a lo lejos se veía como muchos caminantes comenzaban a agruparse cerca de nosotros.

Asentí y ayude a levantarlo agarrándolo de las piernas, mientras Morgan lo agarraba del pecho, y, con todas las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, comenzamos a correr a unas 5 casas de distancia, que allí se encontraba donde nosotros nos quedaríamos.

Apenas llegamos a la casa, antes de subir a las escaleras para entrar al hogar, ayude a Morgan a ponerse al señor que habíamos encontrado, a su espalda, para así yo quedaba libre para abrir la puerta y "sellarla".

Apenas entramos y cerré la puerta sin realizar mucho ruido para no llamar la atención, me dedique a tapar las ventanas con las sabanas que habíamos logrado conseguir con Morgan, y a controlar que todas las puertas estén bien cerrada.

Ya realizaba esto con tanta seguridad, pero simplemente por el hecho de que sería imposible que alguien se metiera, o sería imposible que algún caminante este en la casa, ya que junto a Morgan nos habíamos dedicado lo que era de la tarde a sellar bien todo.

Una vez hecho todo, me asome por un momento a la ventana para ver lo que ya era todo el pueblo convertido en caminantes, buscando para comer, cerca de donde nos encontrábamos.

Subí las escaleras y pude ver como Morgan controlaba la herida de aquel hombre, de que no fuera ninguna mordida u rasguño que nos pusiera en peligro a él y a mí.

—Es una herida de bala, pero ya curada.

Suspire para mí misma, no estaba infectado, eso significaba que no estábamos en peligro y que el hombre quizás podría quedarse con nosotros por el momento.

—Es bueno saber eso—me apoye sobre el marco de la habitación y me quede observando a aquel misterioso hombre—me pregunto, como seguirá vivo, parecía muy desorientado.

—Ya lo averiguaremos—me contesto Morgan para mirar como el hombre comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

Apenas abril los ojos giro la cabeza hacia donde yo me encontraba y eso hizo que me exaltara y echara un paso hacia atrás, pero luego me sentí tonta, ya que estaba con Morgan y el tipo se encontraba atado.

—Tuve que cambiar esos vendajes—interrumpió el silencio mi compañero, llamando la atención de aquel tipo—estaban bastante podridos.

— ¿De qué fue la herida? —esta vez era yo la que estaba cansada de la curiosidad de saber que fue lo que causo que llevara esa venda.

El tipo me miro directo a los ojos, pero se notaba a distancia de que estaba muy perdido y confundido.

—Un disparo.

— ¿Un disparo? —Morgan fue el que pregunto esta vez, interrumpiendo curiosamente a el hombre atado en la cama—¿Qué otra cosa más?¿Algo más?

Comprendía perfectamente la preocupación de Morgan, quizás si hubiera algo más nos pondría en peligro a los dos, y todo lo que habíamos hecho para sobrevivir seria en vano.

— ¿Un disparo no es suficiente? —Más que una pregunta, podía sentir que dijo aquello con total sarcasmo, cosa que hizo que Morgan se saliera, no por completo, de sus casillas.

—Mira, yo pregunto y tu respondes—comenzó a acercarse a el hombre atado en la cama—es cortesía mutua ¿no te parece? —Sin esperar la respuesta de parte del otro, se acerco para hacer la pregunta principal— ¿Te mordieron?

— ¿Mordieron?

Cambie de posición en la que me encontraba apoyada en el marco, comenzaba a desesperarme ¿acaso este hombre no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando?¿cómo era posible?

—Mordida… si, mordida, mordieron, ¿esas cosas te tocaron siquiera? —ahora era yo la que volvía a preguntar, comenzaba a exasperarme que este hombre no respondiera nada, por mas confundido que estuviese, todos sabían lo que ocurría allá afuera.

—No—respondió firmemente esta vez, volviéndome a mirar—recibí un disparo, solo un disparo, hasta donde sé.

Cerré mis ojos, suspirando aliviada.

Si ahora, confirmado, no fue mordido, ni un solo rasguño, el estaría a salvo, pero Morgan parecía no querer convencerse de que él estuviera vivo o no infectado y tan confundido.

Vi como mi compañero acercaba la mano a la frente, para volver a ver si no tenía fiebre, y efectivamente era así, no tenía fiebre.

—Esta mas frio ahora, no tiene ya casi nada de fiebre, si no ya eso sería uno de los indicios de que está infectado—esta vez Morgan me miraba a mí, tratando de calmarme cuando yo ahora sí, ya estaba calmada y segura de que, era la primera persona que veíamos desde hace mucho viva y no infectada.

—No creo que haya tenido fiebre—interrumpió nuestras miradas el hombre en la cama.

—Es difícil de ignorar—comencé a comentarle y bufe a lo bajo, aquello era una costumbre que jamás me quitaría por más que intentara, bufar, y Morgan me miro dándome una sonrisa, como si leyera mi mente y riera de lo que me estaba quejando.

Mi compañero volvió a mirar a el hombre el cual aun no sabíamos el nombre y saco una navaja—Tomate un momento, mira cuan afilado esta—y comenzaba acercarle la navaja a la cara y esta era esquivada como podía por aquel hombre—si intentas alguna cosa, te matare con él y no creas que no lo hare.

El hombre en la cama me miro otras ves, con miedo, y yo solo cerré los ojos. Ya era tan normal tener miedo en esta situación, era tan normal que ya era un sentimiento más que rutinario.

Morgan comenzó a cortar una por una la soga que sostenía a ese hombre atado en la cama, y yo me di media vuelta para ir a la cocina, pero no sin antes volver a darme vuelta para ver como él se sentaba y me miraba insistentemente, como si estuviera pidiéndome explicaciones de lo que ocurría.

— ¿No será algún ladrón no?

Morgan rio a lo bajo y me puso una mano en el hombro mientras bajábamos las escaleras—más le vale que no.


	5. Capitulo 5 : Sheriff

**Disclaime**r : Nada referente a The Walking dead me pertenece, si no que le pertenece a sus creadores y nada mas que a ellos. Solamente me pertenecen mis personajes creados a pura imaginacion mia.

* * *

—Esta casa es de Fred y Cindy Drake.

Aquella voz llamo la atención mía y de Morgan mientras ambos estábamos poniendo la mesa, era aquel hombre, bajando por las escaleras y yendo hacia el living cubierto por unas mantas.

—Nunca los conocí—respondió a la no pregunta del tipo—llegamos acá hoy mismo y organizamos todo de manera que pudiésemos pasar la noche aunque sea.

—Si… ya eh estado aquí, esta es su casa.

—Estaba vacía cuando llegamos—comencé a decir mientras seguía acomodando la mesa y agregaba ahora ya un tercer plato a esta.

Al levantar la cabeza pude ver como el tipo iba caminando, tambaleándose aun, hacia la ventaba y atinaba a correr las sabanas que yo anteriormente me encargue de poner para que la luz no se vea desde afuera.

—No hagas eso—dijo Morgan con nervios en su voz—Notaran la luz, hay más de lo normal allá afuera—suspiro y se dio media vuelta para irse a la cocina—nunca debí disparar esa arma hoy.

Baje la cabeza, apenas vi que aquel tipo se alejaba de la ventana y suspire aliviada, no quería lidiar con caminantes, no ahora que tenía hambre, estaba débil y tenía mucho sueño.

Una vez que me senté, volví a levantar la cabeza para ver como el hombre me miraba curioso y comprendí que sería momento de comenzar a contarle todo, quizás, se habría golpeado la cabeza y perdido la noción, o vaya a saber uno que le paso.

—El sonido los atrae y ahora están por toda la calle.

—Fue estúpido usar un arma—Morgan comenzaba a quejarse, sintiendo el dolor que implicaba el hecho de que ahora estábamos rodeados hasta vaya a saber uno cuando se cansen los caminantes de buscar el foco del sonido que escucharon.

—Pero todo paso tan rápido, que ni lo pensaste, actuaste como debiste, nos pudo haber atacado—le sonreí dándole ánimos y ambos nos sentábamos en las sillas alrededor de la mesa del comedor, donde habían dos velas que iluminaban la habitación donde estábamos, y en el centro de la mesa se encontraba la gran olla con la cena.

—Hoy le disparaste a ese hombre.

Las palabras del extraño nos llamo la atención ¿de verdad no sabía lo que ocurría halla afuera? Quizás tenía un shock tan grande de todo lo que está pasando que por eso se encontraba tan desorientado.

Aunque a mí me causaba curiosidad y hasta risa por cómo le llamo "hombre" a ese caminante asesino, Morgan parecía no causarle nada más que un poco de enojo.

— ¿Hombre?

—Eso no era un hombre—dije a lo bajo, ocultando la tristeza en mi voz.

Aun no caía en la cuenta de que el mundo se había ido a la completa mierda en tan poco tiempo, la gente luchando por conseguir comida, un lugar seguro, donde estar allí o donde pasar la noche.

Aun recuerdo aquella noche, la primera noche de donde Morgan me salvo del infierno, donde no podía dormir a causa de los gritos de la gente, donde tenía culpa por no poder salir a ayudarlos ya que Morgan no paraba de decirme que era en vano arriesgar nuestras vida por intentar salvar una que ya estaba perdida. El ya lo había visto, como se transformaban, como eran y no quería que yo estuviese en peligro por querer hacer de heroína.

—Le disparaste, en la calle, aquí afuera, a un hombre— aquel tipo, parado, cubierto por unas sabanas me quito de mis pensamientos y de mis recuerdos cercanos, haciendo que le ponga atención y riera ante sus palabras.

—Necesitas anteojos—le dije en tono de broma—eso era un caminante, no un hombre, dejo de serlo en el momento en el que se convirtió en eso.

—Además—me interrumpió Morgan—le di paz, lo hice por él, y ahora siéntate, antes de que te vayas a desmayar en el suelo.

Mientras Morgan comenzaba a servir la mezcla que había logrado cocinar yo comenzaba a masajear mis muñecas insistentemente, el hecho de que las heridas estuvieran sanando, hace que me pique demasiado, pero no podría rascarme ya que podría lastimarme peor, o eso era lo que Morgan me había dicho, y como no quería que mis heridas se abran y ya que con el olor a sangre llamar la atención de los caminantes, era mejor que le hiciera caso.

Observaba con atención como el hombre se sentaba en la silla delante mío y miraba como Morgan le servía lo que sería la cena, mas bien, miraba con asco la comida, y eso hizo que riera a lo bajito, intentando no llamar la atención de ninguno de los dos invitados.

—Oiga ¿siquiera sabes algo de lo que sucede? —Morgan interrumpió lo que hubiera sido la primera cucharada de la "sopa-cena" del extraño.

—Me desperté hoy.

Ante aquella respuesta, me le quede mirando fijo, directamente a los ojos, sorprendida y sin poderlo creer.

¿Cómo que se había despertado hoy? ¿Acaso estaba en coma u algo?

Era claro que no podría seguir vivo de alguna otra manera, tenía que estar oculto en algún lado, si no habría muerto… pero ¿estaba en un hospital? , si era así ¿cómo seguía vivo en el epicentro de las infecciones? estoy segura de que no podría haber estado vivo mucho tiempo a no ser que estuviese oculto, ya que los hospitales son el lugar donde más infectados se encuentran.

—En un hospital— prosiguió el extraño, respondiendo mi pregunta de donde se podría encontrar despertando—vine a casa y es todo lo que se.

El tipo bajo la cabeza, completamente triste. Un poco lo entendía, quizás el estar desorientado, no saber que ocurre, en parte lo viví así yo aquella noche en la que todo se fue al carajo.

— ¿Pero sabes lo de la gente muerta, verdad? —pregunte, algo nerviosa.

—Sí, vi a muchos de ellos, afuera de la zona de carga, en los camiones…

—No—le interrumpí—no a los que consiguieron matar, si no a los otros, a los caminantes, a ese tipo de gente muerta te estaba preguntando.

—Como a ese tipo que dispare hoy—continuo Morgan—pudo irse encima de ti sin que te enteraras, intentar comerte o al menos sacarte un pedazo de carne.

—Y ahí, hubieras estado completamente perdido—finalice la oración de Morgan y comencé a comer, antes de que se enfriara, tan solo quería comer y recostarme a dormir lo que resta de la noche.

—Parece que es la primera vez que oyes todo esto, se cómo debe sonar…

— ¿Ahora están ahí, en la calle?

—Si— contesto cabizbajo Morgan, y a mi se me comenzó hacer un nudo en el estomago—incluso son más activos por la noche, puede ser a causa del aire más fresco o puede ser por haber disparado hoy.

—Estaremos bien mientras permanezcamos silenciosos—interrumpí—probablemente se alejen en la mañana.

—Escucha, lo único que si sabemos, es que no debes dejar que te muerdan o que siquiera te rasguñen—le explico mi compañero—vimos tus vendajes y por eso nos asustamos.

—Las mordidas te matan—levante mi mirada para notar como ambos me observaban—la fiebre, te aniquila, pero después de un rato regresas.

Una vez que el silencio se apodero de la mesa, proseguimos a terminar la cena.

El hombre el cual aun no sabíamos su nombre había comido tres platos, yo tan solo uno y medio y Morgan dos, y había sobrado, cosa que nos alegro saber, ya que podríamos empacarlo y comerlo en el viaje o en caso de que no encontráramos mas comida a futuro, como ya nos ha pasado de estar hasta cuatro días sin probar bocado alguno y a base de agua, cosa que casi hace que muera.

Una vez finalizada la cena, fui la primera en levantarme y dirigirme hacia la sala de estar para recostarme en la cama improvisada y poder caer rendida al sueño, tan solo esa noche, ya que desde la última semana, nos teníamos que mantener vigilando de que no entraran a la casa por sorpresa, ya que los lugares a los que íbamos no eran 100% seguros como este.

Una vez que me recosté, sentí como el hombre se sentaba en uno de los sillones más adelante nuestro y Morgan se sentaba apoyando la espalda contra la pared, al lado mío.

Cualquier persona hubiera mandado a alguno a levantar la mesa, limpiar los platos e irse a dormir a la cama, pero esto ya había quedado atrás, ya no todo era lo mismo de antes.

—Lori…¿Es tu esposa? —la voz de Morgan rompía por completo el silencio que se había formado, y yo comenzaba a caer rendida ante el sueño, pero de todos modos quería estar atenta a la conversación—tu, dijiste su nombre hoy, a ella—finalizo Morgan señalándome, y yo estaba acostada de costado, mirando hacia Morgan.

—Sí.

— ¿Tienes hijos? —Morgan me miraba con seriedad, y el otro hombre observaba como comenzaba acomodarme al igual que como estaba mi compañero sentado al lado mío.

—Si—respondió secamente—el es… bastante chico.

Suspire al sentir la ola de tristeza de parte de él, en aquellas palabras, de seguro no sabía si su mujer y su hijo seguían vivos siquiera en alguna parte.

Eso comenzaba a hacerme pensar que sería de lo que es "mi familia", si están vivos, si lograron escapar o ya estarían muertos.

No era algo que me preocupara del todo, estaba lejos, y no tendría que topármelos, ni vivos ni muertos.

La única que en el fondo me preocupaba era mi mejor amiga, pero confiaba en ella de que saldría de todo esto, y estaría segura en algún lugar y no como yo, buscando algún refugio seguro.

— ¿Qué eras antes de todo esto?

Levante mi vista y observe al extraño mirándonos a Morgan y a mí, y tomando aire respondió muy secamente.

—Sub alguacil en este mismo pueblo.

—Vaya, un sheriff—dije a lo bajo.

El sonido de la alarma de algún auto hizo que me exaltara ocultando mi rostro en el hombro de Morgan.

—Tranquila. Estoy aquí—intento calmarme aunque yo seguía temblando del miedo, ya que eso me cayo de sorpresa—estoy aquí, contigo, uno de ellos habrá golpeado algún auto, nada más, tranquila.

Comencé a respirar muy agitada y luego tomaba aire de apoco para intentar calmarme, mire a Morgan a la cara y le sonreí agradeciéndole que me protegiera.

— ¿Estas seguro? —pregunto el Sheriff, que comenzaba a levantarse de donde estaba para acercarse a la ventana.

—Ya ha pasado antes—respondió Morgan mientras soltaba el abrazo en el que me tenia para levantarse—se apagara en unos minutos.

Instintivamente comencé apagar las velas que tenía cerca, ya que sabía que abrirían la cortina de sabanas que tapaba la ventana, para asomarse y controlar que todo esté en orden.

El Sheriff me ayudo con las dos velas que estaban un poco más lejos de donde me encontraba y comencé a caminar detrás de ellos ya que odiaba quedarme sola en la oscuridad.

Para no perder la costumbre, me agarre de mis muñecas y comencé apretármelas, estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía cuánto más duraría en todo esto.

Ambos abrieron uno de los agüeros que tenia la sabana e intentaron ver exactamente qué pasaba allá afuera, yo simplemente me situaba detrás de Morgan, dándole la espalda a la ventana, ya que no quería saber que tan fea estaba la situación afuera.

—Es el auto azul que se encuentra en la calle próxima, estaremos bien—murmuro Morgan—creo.

—Ese ruido…no atraerá mas de ellos—los nervios se notaban en mi voz, y también el cansancio.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto ahora, solo esperar a que en la mañana se hayan ido.

Los tres nos alejamos de la ventana y cada uno retomaba su posición anterior, y estas ves tenía la esperanza de cerrar los ojos y pasar de una vez por todas la noche infernal.

* * *

**N/A**

Hola a los actuales lectores que no dejan reviews e.e (? se que quizás se hace un poco denso ya, 5 capítulos y no pasa nada xD, es que yo quería hacer eso 5 capítulos todos juntos en uno pero se iba a hacer DEMACIADOOOO largo! pero ya se acerca el próximo capi donde vendrá la verdadera acción *_*

Y espero tenerlo para hoy a la noche o quizás para mañana mismo :3

Tratare de mantener este fanfic bien al día, aunque sea no dejarlo colgado, y no creo quedarme sin ideas ya que la historia en general es la de The walking Dead con el agregado de mi personaje "Nicole Wayde" que contara parte de su vida en esta historia, donde espero poder engancharla con Daryl ! pero bueno, no sera todo un cuento de hadas tampoco, ya no digo mas :3

Espero me tengan paciencia si los capis se les hace muy largo T_T prometo que vendrán cosas mejores *_*

**GRACIAS POR LEER 3 **


	6. Capitulo 6 : Atlanta

**Disclaimer** : Nada referente a The Walking dead me pertenece, si no que le pertenece a sus creadores y nada mas que a ellos. Solamente me pertenecen mis personajes creados a pura imaginacion mia.

* * *

La noche paso sin más, bastante rápida para mi gusto pero pude descansar aunque sea para mantenerme una semana durmiendo poco.

Abrí mis ojos y ya se podía ver la luz del sol queriendo entrar por las ventanas que estaban tapadas aun.

Estire mi mano hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama para notar que estaba fría y vacía, así que supuse rápidamente que Morgan ya se había levantado.

Puse mi cuerpo boca arriba, mirando hacia el blanco techo de la casa y un suspiro se escapo de mi boca haciendo que mi corazón se estrujara ante el recuerdo de aquel chico.

No había estado enamorada de él nunca, y lo conocí apenas me había mudado a Atlanta, a los 13 años, junto a mi "familia". El se había convertido en un buen amigo, en un gran apoyo emocional, pero cuando se entero de lo que yo me hacía a mí misma, se comenzó alejar, por miedo quizás, nunca lo supe.

__Recuerdos__

—_Venga, vamos Nicole, baja del coche a conocer la nueva casa—oía los gritos de mi madre que estaba parada de una forma autoritaria en el porche de la casa mirando insistentemente hacia donde yo me encontraba, sentada en la parte de atrás del coche._

—_¿Todavía no baja?_

—_No cariño, no sé qué le pasa—respondió mi madre ante la pregunta de mi padre, que era bastante bueno pero aun así tenía un carácter demasiado feo._

—_Venga vamos, baja del coche que quiero guardarlo en el garaje, aparte, ve a conocer tu nueva habitación, es la que está subiendo las escaleras, tu madre ya le ha colgado un cartelito con tu nombre y todo._

_Ante aquel comentario, mi madre sonrió y se dirigió dentro de la casa, dejándome a mi sola detrás, mientras observaba como mi padre subía al coche mientras yo bajaba, y veía como lo guardaba en nuestro nuevo garaje._

_Entre pesadamente a la casa y subí los escalones muy despacio, haciendo ver que no quería estar acá, que quería estar con mi mejor amiga en Argentina, y si hubiese podido, me hubiera quedado allá con ella, pero al ser tan menor, no podía quedarme a no ser que tuviera permiso de mis padres, pero ellos querían a toda costa que me viniera con ellos y no me quedo otra opción que despedir a aquella compañera de la vida hasta que alguna de las dos podamos viajar y vernos._

_Me puse delante de la puerta de mi habitación y pase los dedos por el cartel que tenía mi nombre, y sonreí amargadamente._

_A pesar de tener tan solo 13 años, había enfrentado muchos problemas alrededor de toda mi vida, y eso hacía que solamente mi mejor amiga me mantuviera firme, pero ella ya no estaba acá y eso hacía que me pusiera mal y de mal humor._

_Entre a mi habitación, ya armada con anterioridad, y solo estaban las valijas llenas de ropas mías para acomodar en el gran placar._

_Observe como estaba todo, un tocador blanco, la cama con color rosa hecha, y un par de cosas más, típica de habitación de niña mimada de 13 años, aunque yo no eran tan mimada del todo, sabía que yo era un embarazo no deseado, haciendo que mis padres se tuvieran que casar a la fuerza, sin amarse._

_Aunque estaban casados, ambos se eran infieles conscientes, pero a orden del padre de mi madre, mi abuelo, el cual tampoco me quería del todo, estarían casados hasta que yo cumpla la mayoría de edad, y a cambio, el los mantenía sin necesidad de que mi madre no tenga que trabajar, yo tenga una buena educación y mi padre solo salía a trabajar por decisión propia._

_Aun no quería entender el porqué nos habíamos ido tan lejos, solo sabía que era a causa del trabajo de mi padre, y mi madre con la esperanza de encontrar nuevas aventuras accedió a viajar con él, llevándome a mí de los pelos._

_Me recosté boca abajo en la cama individual, en plan de dormir hasta que fuera de noche u algo, pero ya de solo pensar que dentro de una semana tendría que ir a la que sería escuela secundaria, hacia que no me diera ganas de nada._

_No me emocionaba mucho el hecho de tener que fingir ser otra persona para al menos ser un poco mas sociable, tal y como me había pedido María, y no me quedaba otra._

—_Nicole, ven, tenemos visitas—grito mi madre, en ingles, desde el vestíbulo._

_Cuando baje, sin ganas, me encontré con una familia con rasgos orientales—chinos—murmure para mí misma en español, cuestión de que no entendieran, y mi madre me miro con mala cara._

_La pareja rio a lo bajo, eran muy bonitos, y parecían ser una pareja bastante feliz._

—_Somos coreanos, pero sabemos hablar también español e ingles._

_Mi rostro paso de todos los colores de la vergüenza, pensando que quizás no me hubieran entendido, pero me equivoque muchísimo y eso hiso que me quiera dar media vuelta, solamente para ser agarrada de la espalda, por mi madre y eso hiciera que me pusiera al lado de ella._

—_Les presento a mi hijo, Gleen—un niño bastante pequeño, con mirada tímida estaba detrás de ellos y se acerco saludándome en ingles, a lo que yo correspondí amablemente, cosa que había salido naturalmente._

—_Seamos amigos—dijo en voz baja el muchachito, y yo volví a sonreír._

__Finderecuerdos__

—Espero que estés bien—suspire, sumergida en aquel recuerdo de quien se convirtió en una persona bastante importante para mí, pero seguía un poco enojada por haberse alejado de mi cuando yo estaba demasiado mal, a tal punto que al encontrarme sola, decidí internarme.

—Buenos días.

Levante mi vista para ver al Sheriff ya vestido con ropas que seguramente le había dado Morgan, ya que no podía seguir andando por ahí de bata azul, y también llevaba un bate y un especie de casco con un vidrio o algo transparente que le cubría el rostro.

—Buenos dias—respondi y comencé a levantarme para quedar sentada y con la espalda apoyada a la pared.

—Bueno Niky, levántate que vamos a movernos.

—Pero Morgan, ni siquiera pude ducharme o cambiar mis ropas—me queje, ya que me sentía demasiado sucia y sudada, y mi pelo ya se notaba a distancia lo sucio que se encontraba, ya que la ultima vez que habíamos tenido contacto con el agua fue dos días después de que todo pasara.

El Sheriff sonrió y comenzó a abrir la puerta mirándome, esperando a que me incorporara junto a Morgan para largarnos de aquella casa.

—Vaya, hombres tenían que ser.

El alguacil volvió a reír pero esta vez junto a Morgan que me miraban como comenzaba a levantarme y me ataba el pelo en una alta coleta.

—¿Seguro que están muertos? —pregunto el Sheriff mientras abría la puerta y salíamos de la casa—debo preguntar por lo menos una vez más.

—Están muertos—respondió Morgan.

—Excepto por algo en el cerebro—interrumpí lo que de seguro iba a continuar mi compañero—por eso hay que darles en la cabeza, o al menos eso es lo que sabemos, y de esa forma no vuelven a levantarse más.

Apenas bajamos las escalera del porche vimos a uno de los caminantes sentado en el piso, apoyado en la cerca, esperando a que quizás alguien lo matara, pero eso cambio cuando al oírnos detrás de el comenzó a levantarse, viniendo directo a nosotros como si fuéramos un banquete servido en bandeja de plata.

El Sheriff sin dudarlo se acerco y comenzó a darle con el bate demasiado duro, hasta que al menos creíamos que le había destrozado la cabeza, pero fueron apenas unos 6 golpes que el alguacil cayó de rodillas a causa del dolor que le daba lo que fue una herida de bala operada.

La sangre del caminante salpicaba mientras lo golpeaba y mancho la camisa blanca del sheriff, haciendo que eso me produjera arcadas.

—¿Estas bien? —fue Morgan quien pregunto ya que yo no podía controlar las ganas de vomitar.

—Necesito un momento.

Dicho esto, esperamos menos de dos minutos que se levanto y comenzó a caminar calle abajo.

—Mi casa está muy cerca—empezó a decir—necesito ir.

Morgan asintió y comenzamos a caminar, pendientes de que ningún caminante este cerca nuestro o al menos no lo suficiente como para que nos tenga que demorar matándolo.

Caminamos pasando en total unas 5 casas y ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

La puerta principal estaba abierta, pero dentro no estaba tan destrozada como yo esperase pero se notaba que habían entrado a vaciarla, sacándole lo que sea que los saqueadores necesitaran para huir o estar a salvo.

Apenas entramos, el alguacil tiro el casco que llevaba pero no parecía querer soltar el bate.

Los tres estábamos agitados por el calor que había aquella mañana, y por el miedo de que algo apareciese en cualquier momento.

—Están vivos, mi esposa y mi hijo, al menos lo estaban cuando se fueron.

Bufe a lo bajo, siguiéndolos mientras éramos guiados por el Sheriff que caminaba como si buscase algo.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —le pregunte frenando en seco, haciendo que el frenara también, junto a Morgan que solamente miraba al Sheriff—por como luce este lugar, no lo sé.

Me cruce de brazos y vi como el alguacil subía corriendo, como podía, a las habitaciones y al cabo de diez minutos bajaba para situarse en el mismo lugar donde habíamos quedado Morgan y yo.

—Los cajones de los dormitorios están vacios, empacaron ropa… no mucha—bajo la mirada y tomo aire—pero lo suficiente para viajar.

—Sabes que cualquiera pudo encontrar y robarse la ropa ¿Verdad?

—¿Ves fotos en las paredes? —le respondió el alguacil a Morgan ante aquella pregunta, llena de desilusión.

Comencé a mirar en las paredes y era verdad, no había fotos, pero cuando yo vivía con mis padres tampoco colgaban fotos y en la casa de Gleen cuando iba a visitarla tampoco tenía muchas fotos colgadas.

—Yo tampoco—prosiguió el Sheriff—¿Crees que un ladrón también se las llevo? —al terminar de decir aquello, sin esperar respuesta alguna, se acerco a un estante que estaba justo al lado de él y lo abrió para observar de que no había nada—mis álbumes de fotos, las fotos familiares, tampoco están.

—Apuesto a que están en el refugio de Atlanta—interrumpí.

Morgan me miro completamente enojado, ambos sabíamos que había un refugio a pensar que fue atacado hace dos semanas, habíamos oído de que habían limpiado una zona y la mantenían segura como refugio, y junto a Morgan iríamos cuando estuviésemos seguros de que era un lugar a salvo de los caminantes.

—¿Por qué hay?

—Instalación de refugiados, o al menos es lo último que sabemos, allí estábamos cuando todo empezó, pero oímos que quizás ahora este limpio lo suficiente como para estar a salvo—respondió enseguida mi compañero.

—También lo último que nos enteramos fue que están tratando de buscar una cura para todo esto que está pasando, pero eso fue hace poco menos de una semana que oímos en una transmisión.

Mis palabras fuero como si estuviesen echas del filo mas filoso para el alguacil, que me miro como si estuviese conteniendo una enorme esperanza de que su mujer y su hijo estuvieran vivos.

De repente, el sheriff dio unos pasos hacia atrás, encaminándose a la que sería la cocina y volvió con unas llaves en la mano.

—Vamos.

Y esa fueron las últimas palabras que oí decir al alguacil antes de encaminarnos hacia un destino del que ni Morgan ni yo sabíamos, simplemente lo seguíamos.


	7. Capitulo 7 : ¡Estamos jodidos!

**Disclaimer** : Nada referente a The Walking dead me pertenece, si no que le pertenece a sus creadores y nada mas que a ellos. Solamente me pertenecen mis personajes creados a pura imaginacion mia.

* * *

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A la estación policial—me respondo rápidamente el Sheriff.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la parte de atrás del gran edificio, aunque no era alto a lo largo, se veía que era bastante grande a lo ancho, y temí de que estuviera lleno de zombis, pero no habían en la entrada, así que quizás con suerte, no habrían caminantes dentro.

Al abrir la puerta de la parte trasera, Morgan tomo la linterna que el Sheriff le estaba otorgando, linterna que había agarrado en la que alguna vez fue su casa.

Dejamos los bolsos llenos de ropa, que habíamos vuelvo agarrar cuando salimos de la casa del alguacil, ya que sabíamos que volveríamos, los dejamos por seguridad para que no se nos sea pesado en ese pequeño trayecto, pero ya que ahora nos movíamos a mas lejos, no nos quedo otra más que yo cargar mi pequeña mochila con ropas mías, Morgan con su mochila de ropas y alguna que otra lata de comida y el Sheriff con ropas y algunas cosas más que agarro de dentro de su casa.

Nos llevo hacia los vestidores y yo mire desconfiada las duchas, y vi como el alguacil se acercaba sonriendo a una de las duchas que se encontraba en la esquina y comenzaba a girar la manilla con la esperanza de que saliera agua.

Se escucho un ruido y nada… esperamos y…

—¡Agua! —grite emocionada, y comencé a dar saltitos aplaudiendo animadamente, mientras los dos hombres me miraban muy felices.

—¿Cómo es posible?, cortaron los suministros de gas y corriente la noche que todo empezó —pregunto muy curioso Morgan, mientras también miraba con suma alegría el agua que caía en forma de lluvia delante suyo.

—La estación tiene su propio sistema de propano—situó su mano derecha bajo la lluvia de agua y se quedo dos segundos así—el piloto aun esta encendido.

—Eso significa... —comencé a decir.

—Que nos podremos duchar—sonrió Morgan y me miraba.

Los mire con cara divertida y comencé a correrlos de las duchas, haciendo que caminaran y quedaran afuera—las damas primero—les bromee y les cerré la puerta en la cara.

Comencé a desvestirme, quitándome esa harapienta ropas de encima, y tirándolo todo en una esquina ya que no volvería a usarlo, y me pondría alguna ropa que traje en la mochila junto a un par de zapatillas que había encontrado en la casa donde pasamos la noche anterior, aunque me quedaban un poco grandes, eran blancas y parecían muy cómodas.

Una vez desnuda, me situé debajo de la lluvia de agua que salía del grifo y comencé a gemir de placer, al sentir agua tibia, casi fría, por todo mi cuerpo, y agradeciendo desde el fondo de mí ser habernos topado con aquel Sheriff.

Continué lavándome el pelo, y pasándome jabón que se encontraba allí mismo, por todo el cuerpo, quitándome manchas de sangre seca que tenia, la suciedad que se había juntado en mi cuerpo, y comenzaba a darme asco, extrañaba ducharme todos los días, aunque nos daban pocos minutos, era lindo sentirse limpia.

Una vez que termine de ducharme vi tirada a los pies de la puerta una toalla, supuse que alguno de los dos la habría dejado ahí, y comencé a ponerme algo colorada pensando en que alguno me habría visto desnuda, pero confiaba desde el fondo de mi corazón que no, ¿Quién querría ver un cuerpo lleno de marcas infligidas?

Me envolví en la toalla, y comencé a secarme, mientras veía que ropas ponerme, pero opte por algo bien sencillo, un short de jean oscuro, una blusa de tirantes blanca y claro, ropa interior blanca que agradecí haber encontrado en uno de los pueblos a los que habíamos ido, y como estaba (o parecía estarlo) sin usar, decidí guardarlo para el día en el que me pudiera bañar, y ese día había llegado.

Una vez que me seque bien el pelo, comenzaron a hacerse unas ondas en las puntas, tome un peine que tenia suelto por la mochila y me peine el flequillo tirándolo al costado, ya que estaba algo largo y me tapaba los ojos.

Deje la toalla colgada por allí y tome el bolso para salir y sentarme en donde se encontraban Morgan y el Sheriff hablando animadamente, y esperar mientras ellos tomaban una reconfortable ducha, tal y como yo lo había hecho.

Mientras los dos hombres se duchaban, y se escuchaba a lo lejos a Morgan cantar muy animadamente, decidí recostarme en la banca donde estaba sentada y respire profundo para quizás, dormir unos minutos mas mientras ellos se terminaban de duchar, pero ellos a diferencia mía, ya estaban limpios en menos de 10 minutos cuando yo había tardado media hora.

Los vi salir animadamente de las duchas, ya vestidos, al Sheriff con su uniforme y Morgan con ropas que habíamos conseguido por allí, al igual que las mías.

—Atlanta suena bien—interrumpió mi comienzo de sueño el Sheriff, haciendo que me siente en la banca y observara a los dos hombres parados charlando—seguro, con personas…—

—Ahí es donde nos dirigimos, o iremos algún dia—les interrumpí, sonriéndoles y mirándolos.

—Las cosas se pusieron demasiado locas, no lo podrías creer Sheriff, el pánico—comenzó a relatar Morgan mientras se sentaba al lado mío—las calles no daban abasto.

Bajamos la mirada, sumisos del silencio.

El Alguacil comenzó a caminar hacia una de las puertas y nos miro pidiéndonos que lo sigamos.

Llegamos rápidamente, dando unos pasos y pasando por dos puertas mas, a donde supuse que sería donde están las armas, ya que era un cuartito de rejas, cerrado por un candado que el Alguacil abrió fácilmente con las llaves que tenia.

—Faltan muchas cosas—dijo mientras entraba a la péquela habitación, siendo seguido por Morgan y yo quedándome en el marco de esta, no servía para las armas, así que no sería ni siquiera necesario que yo mirase.

—Creo que algún día tendré que aprender a disparar.

—Oh sí que aprenderás a disparar, lo tendrás que hacer tarde o temprano—dijo mi compañero ante mi comentario.

Pestañee rápidamente y suspire a lo bajo.

Observaba como ambos hombres llenaban una mochila que decía "Sheriff" en letras blancas, de todas las armas y balas que se encontraban ahí, supuse enseguida de que no dejarían absolutamente nada, y claro… viendo la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, era mejor no dejar nada que nos pudiera servir a futuro.

Una vez que llenamos dos bolsos en total, nos dirigimos hacia donde seria la estación donde estaban los coches policiales o demás coches, y ya que teníamos llaves de sobra, podríamos sacar un coche cada uno.

—Conserva tus municiones—comenzó a decir el Sheriff mientras salíamos y nos acercábamos a los coches—se va mas rápido de lo que crees, especialmente en práctica de tiro.

—Momento—me frene en seco—¿nos separamos?

Ambos me miraron, y solamente el Sheriff me respondió.

—Yo iré a Atlanta ahora, veré como esta todo—saco una radio de la bolsa que llevaba y se la entrego a Morgan—nos mantendremos en contacto, pero no creo volver a verlos por el momento.

—Si vas Atlanta yo también iré contigo.

Morgan me miro con los ojos abiertos por completo y su rostro palidecía.

—¿Cómo?

—Quiero buscar a alguien.

—Pensé que no tendrías familiares—dijo casi sin aire, se notaba que no le gustaba la idea de separarnos.

—No, no tengo familiares, pero tengo a un amigo que quisiera buscarlo, tengo un motivo para ir allá, entonces iré con el—finalice mirando al Sheriff.

—Ya eres adulta—prosiguió Morgan—si es tu decisión.

—Sí lo es, y confió que estarás más seguro sin mí que conmigo—sonreí y sentí como alguien me abrazaba demasiado fuerte, como si me fuera a morir, irónico en la situación en la que estábamos.

—Está bien, me cuesta dejarte ir, pero si tienes que buscar a alguien, eres libre.

Sonreí y le di ánimos por última vez, aunque tenía la esperanza de volverlo a ver.

—Te molesta Sheriff si voy en su mismo auto, no se me da muy bien manejar.

—Dime Rick, y para nada, ve subiendo.

—Rick—oí decir a Morgan mientras subía al coche, y al cerrar las puertas no pude oír mas nada. Mire hacia la ventana, donde Morgan se encontraba y un par de lagrimas se me escapaban, le decía adiós con la mano y vi como rápidamente se metía en uno de los coches que se encontraba más atrás, y Rick se dirigía hacia la cerca donde se encontraba un caminante con uniforme de alguacil y le daba un disparo seco en la cabeza y luego corría hacia el coche, metiéndose en el piloto.

—Sera mejor irnos rápido—rio como si hubiese hecho un buen chiste.

Comenzamos el viaje y dando un último bocinazo para Morgan, cerré mis ojos y sonreí con la esperanza de volver a ver a Gleen, aunque quizás el no quisiera verme, yo no deseaba otra cosa.

—Trasmitiendo por el canal de emergencia.

Me exalte al oírlo hablar por primera vez en lo que llevábamos de viaje, aunque apenas había podido descansar, tenía el sueño bastante ligero, más que nos encontrábamos en un coche, se me dificultaba dormir.

—Nos aproximamos a Atlanta por la autopista 85, si alguien me copia responda por favor.

—No creo que nos respondan—interrumpí mientras me acomodaba y observaba la vista desde la ventana del auto, que se veía que el sol ya comenzaba a bajar y en cualquier momento o se vendría una llovizna o ya se haría de noche, ya apoco no llevaba cuenta de que hora era desde que todo se fue a la mierda.

—Tengamos esperanza de que si—dijo Rick sin siquiera mirarme—Hola, hola ¿alguien puede oír mi voz? —siguió repitiendo y yo me sumí mirando el paisaje, tan desierto y tan bello en su manera.

Sigio así por unos diez minutos mas y callo, esperando a que quizás contacten de nuevo o quizás nadie lo había escuchado, algo que no sabremos por el momento.

Sentí que freno el coche y lo mire curiosa como sostenía una foto.

—¿Tu familia?

—Si—suspiro con total tristeza y se guardo la foto, doblándola a la mitad y metiéndosela en el bolsillo de la camisa que llevaba puesta.

—Mira—dije haciendo que levante la vista.

A lo lejos, pero no tanto, se encontraba una casa o una especie de granja..

—Quizás haya gente allí—dije animada.

—Tendremos que ir a pie—comento Rick, algo bastante molesto—nos quedamos sin gasolina, tendremos que ir caminando o quizás ellos tengan algún transporte de mas para prestarnos o gasolina.

Ambos bajamos del coche, yo llevando mi mochila y el gran bolso con las armas dentro y Rick llevando solamente el tacho donde, si conseguíamos gasolina, metería allí.

Al llegar a la casa que habíamos visto a lo lejos, opte por quedarme afuera mientras Rick inspeccionaba el lugar, y comenzaba a tocar la puerta para llamar la atención de los que vivían en aquella casa, pero nadie había y no se veía ningún movimiento.

—Quizás no haya nadie—le grite.

Vi como se asomaba en una de las ventanas cercanas a la puerta y contuvo la respiración. No pregunte, ya sabía que lo quizás había dentro.

Camine hacia una camioneta cerca de nosotros y al abrir la puerta vi que no estaba la llave, de seguro estaría dentro, pero ninguno de los dos se animaba a entrar.

—Genial—dije a lo bajo y vi como Rick observaba el lugar insistentemente.

—Ven.

Proseguí a seguir a donde iba Rick, ya que no deseaba estar más sola y vi que se dirigía al establo de la granja donde nos encontrábamos y solamente había un caballo.

—¿Alguna vez montaste uno? —me pregunto gracioso.

—Jamás—dije tragando saliva y Rick me pasaba la mochila que el tenia mientras tomaba una soga y agarraba al caballo, que no parecía querer ser domado para nada, o quizás tenía miedo, pero con un poco de carisias se dejo tocar y lo acerco a donde estaba.

—Bueno, tendremos que ir así a Atlanta, de todas maneras no está muy lejos— mientras decía eso, iba subiendo al caballo y este se movió bastante fastidiado y luego vi una mano de que me invitaba a ayudarme a subir al caballo.

—Sería realmente cómico morir por caerme del caballo—dicho esto y una vez sentada detrás de Rick, y sosteniendo en mis hombros los bolsos, abrace la cintura a Sheriff para evitar caerme, y al cabo de un segundo el caballo comenzó a ir bastante rápido hacia nuestro destino.

Pasaron pocos minutos hasta que llegamos a la gran carretera que nos llevaba directo al centro de Atlanta City y un escalofrió recorrió por mi cuerpo, ya que hace dos semanas o casi tres semanas habíamos salido huyendo de acá con Morgan… Espero que el este bien, y seguro a futuro nos reencontraremos.

Podíamos ir tranquilamente por el lado donde se accedía a la ciudad ya que no había coches para nada, pero del otro lado, estaba lleno de coches abandonados por sus dueños, intentando huir.

Pasaron otros diez minutos y ya estábamos rodeando un gran edificio.

—Ya estamos dentro.

—Pero esta completamente desierto, y no parece haber rastros ni de vivos ni de muertos—dije en voz baja.

Lo único que se escuchaba era el eco de las pisadas del caballo, cosa que esperaba de que, si hubiese algún caminante por ahí, no le llamara la atención.

Mientras más nos adentrábamos, veíamos los coches destruidos, algunos quemados, ya más adentro se comenzaban a ver los cadáveres ya podridos, y el caballo comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

—¿Qué pasa Rick? —pregunte completamente asustada.

—Caminantes—me respondió en voz baja y cuando dimos la vuelta, cuando decidimos girar para seguir por aquellas calles encontrando rastros de algo vivo, tuve que ahogar un grito y apretarme al cuerpo de Rick, haciendo que este se asustara.

Era toda la ciudad, ya convertidos en caminantes, horribles, hambrientos y podridos caminantes.

—Nos vieron.

Tenía la voz quebrada y al decir aquello se noto por completo. Estábamos perdidos, nos alcanzarían en un segundo si no huíamos.

El caballo comenzó a correr tan rápido como podía y esquivamos un tanque militar que estaba mal estacionado y seguramente abandonado, pero al dar vuelta por el tanque vimos algo que nos puso la piel de gallina.

—Estamos jodidamente acorralados—quería romper en llanto, pero no podía permitírmelo, teníamos que escapar, habíamos entrado a la boca del lobo.

—Mierda—tan solo esas palabras salieron de la boca de Rick, y el caballo comenzó a levantarse en sus patas traseras, eso hizo que abriera los ojos y viéra que estábamos completamente rodeados.

Tanto Rick como yo caímos de costado, haciendo que el caballo también cayera, y eso me hizo temblar de terror.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda— solamente eso podía decir. Me levante y comencé a correr hacia el tanque con la esperanza de que Rick me siguiera, pero me note tan liviana que sabía que algo estaba mal—los bolsos—cuando me di media vuelta, el bolso estaba pegado al caballo que justo estaba comenzando a ser comido por los caminantes, así que no podría volver a por ello.

Seguí corriendo y me trepe a el tanque y agradecí que tuviera la parte de arriba abierta, por lo que me metí rápido y la cerré.

Apenas me moví para atrás vi que también había una puerta abajo y Rick estaba a punto de ser comido por un par de caminantes que se los escuchaba gemir demasiado cerca.

El no me había visto ya que solamente miraba hacia sus costados, así que lo tome del cuello y lo obligue a levantarse y a entrar al tanque, cerrando ahora también la puerta por donde el entro.

Rápidamente me senté encima de esa puerta y Rick, completamente agitado y asustado, se tiro para atrás, chocando su cuerpo contra el final del tanque y reaccione de que a su lado tenía un caminante sentado, un militar que fue ya infectado hace rato y estaba inmóvil, cosa que me hizo pensar de que hace rato estaba allí y seguramente ya muerto, pero un movimiento hizo que gritaba del terror, también desahogándome del grito anterior que tuve que tragarme y al mismo instante un eco muy molesto retumbaba en todo el tanque.

Me tape mis oídos con mis manos y me comencé a retorcer de dolor, Rick había disparado, dentro del tanque, al caminante a su lado, haciendo que nos dieran mareos y confusión el eco del disparo.

Mientras seguía tirada en el piso del tanque, ya que aun me retumbaba la cabeza, observe como Rick subía las escaleras y abría la puerta, para que entrara un poco de aire y se fuera un poco el eco que hizo con el disparo y pude escuchar, aunque tenía los oídos ya bastante lastimados gracias a lo que había pasado, que se quejaba de que los bolsos quedaron tirados justo al lado de la horda de caminantes que se cenaban a el caballo.

Vi como cerro rápidamente aquella puerta y se sentaba a mi lado. Ambos bajamos la cabeza y yo comencé a secar mi sudor de la frente, ya que en aquel tanque hacia mucho, mucho calor.

Con desesperación Rick agarro el arma que tenia y observo que no quedaban muchas balas, y solamente nos quedaría esperar a que se vayan de allí para salir corriendo de la ciudad, ya sabíamos de que no era segura, y yo rezaba por dentro de que Morgan no se le ocurriese venir jamás.

Nos quedamos en silencio, ya no quedaba más por hacer.

—Oigan, ustedes.

Ambos nos miramos y no sabíamos si ya oíamos voces por imaginación nuestra, pero ambos a la vez no era posible.

—Imbéciles—seguía la voz, y ambos dirigimos la mirada a una radio mal colgada adelante nuestro.

—Oigan, ustedes en el tanque. ¿Están cómodos ahí dentro?

* * *

**N/A **

_Esta ves se me hizo mas largo el capitulo -w- pero ya queria llegar de una ves a la situacion en la que terminaron *_* _

_Alfin se reuniran con su grupo y bueno, espero a futuro no hacerlo tan fiel a la serie, obviamente le voy agregar mas cosas, capitulos extra con historias de la vida de Nicole, etc *_*_

_Espero qe disfruten la historia :3 se que ahora se hace un poco pesada, pero es cuestion de disfrutar :3_

_Dejen reviews ~_~ (?)_

_Espero tener para hoy dos capitulos mas terminamos *_* pero eso depende de que tanta imaginacion tengo en mi cabeza a esta hora dee la manaña xD (el capitul me llevo 5 horas escribirlo T_T)_

**_RochiiR.C.R : (espero leas esto xD)_**

_Es un errorsin de tipeo xD que me da vagancia corregir (?) pero ya sabes que hablo de ese Glenn xD ahora prometo escribirlo bien -se pone a vigilar que este bien escrito en este capitulo- xD_


	8. Capitulo 8 : ¿Estas loco?

Disclaimer : Nada referente a The Walking dead me pertenece, si no que le pertenece a sus creadores y nada mas que a ellos. Solamente me pertenecen mis personajes creados a pura imaginacion mia.

* * *

—Oigan ¿Están vivos?

Rick reacciono más rápido que yo y al querer levantarse rápido se llevo uno de los tubos que estaban dentro del tanque por delante, haciendo que chocara con su cabeza y haciendo que yo riera a lo bajo.

—Hola, hola—dijo rápidamente cuando tenía la radio en la mano.

—Ahí están, tenía mis dudas.

Me levante y le arrebate la radio a Rick, ya estaba demasiado desesperada y oír otra voz, oír que habían más vivos hizo que me pusiera nerviosa pero en el buen sentido.

—¿Dónde estás?¿Afuera?¿Puedes vernos? —las preguntas se me salieron de la boca enseguida, haciendo que mi voz sonara entrecortada.

—Oh amiga, te escuchas bastante mal—oí al chico que se burlaba en cierta forma—Si puedo verlos, están rodeados de caminantes, esas son las malas noticias.

Bufe a lo bajo y Rick volvió a tomar control de la radio.

—¿Hay buenas noticias?

—No.

Comencé a reír ante el pésimo chiste del chico que se encontraba del otro lado de la radio, pero en el fondo quería matarlo por darnos un milisegundo de esperanzas de que hubiera manera de salir.

—Escucha—comenzó a decir Rick—quien quiera que seas, no me importa decirte que estamos un poco preocupados aquí dentro.

—Oh amigo, deberías verlo desde aquí, te estarías llevando tremendo susto.

Mi corazón se comenzó apretujar y comencé a respirar muy pesadamente haciendo que se me dificultara la entrara de aire a mis pulmones, y comencé a masajear insistentemente mis muñecas.

—¿Tienes algún consejo? —pregunto Rick, haciendo que levante mi mirada hacia donde estaba.

—Sí, te diría que salgan de ahí.

Rodee mis ojos, y un "que conveniente" cruzo por mi mente —como si fuera tan fácil—pensé en voz alta.

—¿Eso es todo? —Se quejo Rick—¿"Que salgamos de acá"? —

—Mi idea no es tan torpe como suena—se defendió el chico—tienes ojos acá afuera—comenzó a decir muy apresuradamente, cosa que me hacia recordar a mi mejor amigo cuando se ponía muy nervioso—Hay uno solo subido al tanque y los otros bajaron y se unieron al frenesí de comida donde tiraron al caballo ¿Me entiendes?

Mire con los ojos abiertos de par en par a Rick y él me miraba a mi mientras oíamos lo que aquella persona nos decía, que nos arriesgáramos a salir corriendo a lo loco, mientras en realidad de seguro estábamos más que rodeados.

—Entiendo—respondió Rick.

—Está bien—siguió el otro chico—la calle del otro lado del tanque esta mas vacía, si se mueven ahora, mientras están distraídos tienen una posibilidad ¿tienen municiones?

—En el bolso que deje afuera—respondió adolorido—y armas…¿puedo alcanzarlo?

—Olvida el bolso, no es una opción ¿Qué tienes contigo?

—Espera—observaba como Rick dejo la radio mal colgada tirada y se disponía a agarrar el arma que tenia encima suyo para ver que casi no habían municiones cargadas, y se acerco desesperadamente, casi pasando por encima mío, hacia el militar que había matado anteriormente para solamente encontrar una granada, la cual miro, y se metió en el bolsillo.

Se acerco arrastrándose por todo el tanque y le informo a la otra persona de lo que le había preguntado anteriormente.

—Tengo una beretta con un cargador, solamente 15 balas.

—Que valgan la pena—respondió el muchacho del otro lado de la radio—bajen por la derecha del tanque y sigan caminando a esa dirección—tomo aire por medio segundo y continuo dándonos instrucciones—hay un callejón al final de la calle, a unos 45 metros, estense ahí.

—Hey—dijo Rick—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Lo vi completamente confundida y me pareció gracioso que le preguntara como se llamaba y al chico del otro lado también.

—¿No estuviste escuchando? Se están quedando sin tiempo.

Rick dejo de lado la radio y me miro esperando una aprobación en mis ojos, pero solamente sabía que demostraba temor, y gracias a ello se acerco y me tomo de los hombros para mirarme directo.

—Morgan ya me conto un poco de tu pasado, cuando entraste al coche, ya se de que son esas marcas, y estoy seguro de que no le temes a la muerte, no ahora, te necesito conmigo ¿sí?

Lo mire sorprendida de lo que acababa de decirme, ya sabía todo de mi, Morgan se había encargado de informarle que era posible que decaiga, y estoy segura de que él le había hecho prometer de que no me dejaría detrás.

—Estoy contigo.

Me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a subir las escaleras para salir por la parte de arriba del tanque, vi como Rick miraba alrededor, como estábamos de seguro rodeados de caminantes, pero yo me dedique a mirar la parte que estaba vacía con solo un par de caminantes muy desorientados y comencé a tirarle de la mano para comenzar a correr.

Corrimos y corrimos pero un par de caminantes se cruzaron en nuestro camino y Rick no tuvo más opción que disparar.

Un disparo, dos disparos… once disparos y continuábamos corriendo de la mano, yo no quería para nada abrir mis ojos, solamente seguirlo a el, y sentir como los cuerpos caían pesados contra el asfalto, de repente un grito.

—¡No muerto, no muerto!¡Vamos, Vamos!

Abrí mis ojos y vi de espalda a quien sería el que nos salvo de aquella muerte segura y comenzamos a correr por el callejón hasta llegar a una escalera de emergencia… otro disparo, y otro más.

Rick no se disponía en lo absoluto soltarme la mano pero para subir las escaleras lo tuve que soltar, y apenas el chico delante de nosotros subió, yo intente apurarlo para que Rick también subiera, rezando porque aquellas cosas no supieran subir las maltita escaleras.

Otro disparo más.

—¿Qué estas haciendo?!Vamos! —oía al chico adelante mío le gritaba a Rick, y yo en el fondo le daba la razón, aquellos disparos eran la campanada a comida gratis para los caminantes.

Subimos a la primer plataforma de la escalera de emergencia y tomamos un poco de aire, eran demasiados nervios juntos.

Aun así, mientras ellos dos respiraban agitadamente y se apoyaban en el barandal, yo no podía quitar mis ojos de la horrible escena en la que nos encontrábamos… estaba el callejón completamente lleno, y a lo lejos se veía como venían mas y mas.

Esos disparos, tal y como lo había supuesto, habían atraído a toda la ciudad.

Me asome por la escalera y veía como un caminante, con pasos muy torpes, intentaba subir, más que nada siendo empujado por los caminantes que tenia detrás, desesperados por nuestra carne.

—Lindos movimientos Clint Eastwood— la voz de aquel chico interrumpió mis pensamientos pero aun asi no podía quitar la vista de aquello, y seguía dándole la espalda, estaba temblando, aterrada por lo que nos hubiera pasado si este chico no aparecía—¿eres el nuevo alguacil que viene cabalgando a limpiar la ciudad? —oía como le hablaba con sarcasmo, y daban ganas de golpearlo por su pésimo chiste.

—No era mi intención—respondió, aun agitado, Rick.

—Sí, lo que sea, sigues siendo un imbécil, ambos.

—Rick, gracias.

Me di media vuelta para ya quedar de frente a aquel chico y presentarme pero Rick me tapaba la vista.

—Glenn, de nada.

¿Glenn? me quede dura ante lo que acababa de escuchar…¿era posible que sea el mismo Glenn?

—¿Y tu amiga? —pregunto curioso.

—Ah—reacciono Rick, moviéndose hacia un lado y dejándome a la vista—Nicole, aun no se su apellido, apenas llevo dos día conociéndola, pero es buena chica, ella me salvo en su momento.

Los ojos de aquel muchacho, aunque parecía imposible, se abrieron de par en par quedándose completamente pálido a lo que veía delante suyo, me veía como si fuera un fantasma.

Me acerque con furia mientras Rick seguía comentándole de mí.

—Dijo que venía a buscar a un amigo, así que por eso está conmigo.

Ante ello, Glenn iba a comentar algo pero una bofetada en su mejilla hizo que no pudiera emitir sonido alguno.

—Y me parece que ya lo encontró—dijo Rick y bajo la cabeza echándose hacia atrás.

—Niky…

—No te atrevas a decirme así—antes de terminar lo que dije, comenzaron a brotar lagrimas de mis ojos, pero no de rabia, si no de emoción, el estaba vivo, el estaba acá conmigo, el seguía bien y eso me hizo sentir muy bien.

Cuando reaccione tenia a Glenn abrazándome fuerte, llorando también, sin poderlo creer.

—Perdona—es todo lo que el decía—perdóname, perdona.

—Oh no—oí decir a Rick, y me solté del abrazo que me estaba dando Glenn para observar que ya estaba un caminante a mitad de las escaleras, acercándose hambriento.

Sin decir nada, comencé a subir las escaleras hasta lo que sería el techo del edificio en el que nos encontrábamos y pude ver como Glenn se limpiaba las lagrimas.

—¿Tu eres el que puso las barricadas en el callejón? —pregunto Rick, rompiendo el silencio que se había armado.

—Alguien lo hizo, supongo que fue cuando invadieron la ciudad—respondió Glenn mientras cruzábamos de edificio en edificio—quien lo haya hecho, pensaba que muchos caminantes no podrían pasarlas.

—Porque te arriesgaste por nosotros? —interrumpí a lo que contaba mi viejo amigo.

—Llámalo estupidez—contestaba mientras se quitaba la mochila y habrían una pequeña compuerta que nos dejaba entrar al edificio—o inocente esperanza— y dicho esto me miro sonriendo—pero si alguna vez estoy tan hundido en la mierda alguien podría hacer lo mismo por mi—y mientras seguía hablando había tirado la mochila en aquella puerta y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras—supongo que soy más imbécil que ustedes—dicho esto desapareció de nuestra vista y Rick me miraba para que ahora yo bajara al igual que lo hizo Glenn.

Una vez que los tres estábamos abajo, ya dentro del edifico, fue Glenn quien me tomo de la mano y comenzó a correr, siendo seguidos por Rick. Yo mantenía la vista adelante, no quería ver a los costados, no quería ver nada, e instintivamente apreté la mano de Glenn, haciendo que este me devuelva el apretón con más confianza.

Continuamos corriendo, sin descansar un segundo y pasamos por una puerta que daba al exterior, y bajamos unas escaleras.

Con la otra mano libre Glenn agarro una radio y comenzó a hablar por esta —Regrese, tengo dos invitados, cuatro caminantes en el callejón.

Seguimos bajando por las escaleras del callejón, y de repente frenamos de golpe y al levantar mi mirada vi a dos caminantes que nos miraban saboreándose de seguro, ante la carne que tenían delante suyo pero antes de que dieran dos pasos más hacia nosotros, dos personas vestidos completamente de negro salieron con bates en la mano y derribaron a los dos zombis, y sin dejarme terminar de mirar, estaba siendo jalada por Glenn para que lo siguiera

Apenas entramos Glenn me situó detrás de él y Rick estaba siendo agarrado por una mujer rubia que no pasaba de los 30 años.

—Hijo de perra, deberíamos matarte—comenzó a insultarle para luego apuntarle con un arma, la cual se notaba a distancia que no haría nada ya que tenía el seguro puesto.

—Cálmate Andrea, apártate—decía uno de los hombres que había salido a matar a los caminantes para que pasáramos.

—Vamos, trátalo bien—continuaba una mujer de color, y cabello corto negro situada a la derecha de Rick, también intentando calmar a la rubia.

—¿Tratarlo bien? Estas bromeando ¿Verdad?

Desde donde me encontraba, justo detrás de Glenn, apenas podía ver lo que estaba pasando pero tan solo podía ver como la rubia lo apuntaba con el arma.

—Estamos muertos por su culpa, por culpa de estos dos estúpidos— y dicho esto ahora también me apuntaba a mí, pero Glenn se puso firme delante mío, cosa que hizo enojar a la rubia.

—Andrea, dije que te alejes—esta vez volvía a repetir el que había intentado calmarla por primera vez, pero la rubia no reaccionaba y se quedaba exactamente como estaba, apuntándole a Rick, y respirando pesadamente—o aprieta el gatillo.

Al decir aquello quería moverme al lado de Rick, correr a la rubia o darle un buen golpe, pero apenas intente moverme Glenn apretó mi mano y movió la cabeza dándome la negativa de que me quede donde estaba.

Cuando volví a mirar la rubia estaba completamente alterada, caminando de acá para allá.

—Estamos muertos, todos, por su maltita culpa, por la de ustedes dos.

—No lo entiendo—dije en voz baja, pero lo suficiente como para que me escucharan, y uno de los hombres comenzó a hablar.

—Miren, vinimos a la ciudad a buscar provisiones—dicho esto todos comenzaron a caminar, siguiendo al hombre que estaba hablando y detrás Rick y yo iba pegada a él y de la mano de Glenn quien no me soltaba. —¿sabes cuál es la clave para eso? la supervivencia —siguió diciendo mientras íbamos caminando hacia un destino desconocido para mí—¿sabes cuál es la clave para sobrevivir? entrar y salir sigilosos y no disparar en las calles como si fuera el "Corral O.K.".

Llegamos a lo que sería la entrada de aquel shopping y observamos algo que nos puso a todos la piel de gallina.

—Cada caminante, kilómetros a la redonda, te escucho haciendo tiro al blanco—continuo el que había comenzando a hablar antes.

—Hiciste sonar la campana para la cena—termino de decir la rubia.

—¿Entienden ahora? —esta vez era el hombre de color, otro de los que había salido a matar a los dos caminantes en el callejón, y dicho esto, todos levantamos la vista y vimos como los caminantes se apresuraban a querer romper la puerta y entrar para devorarnos por completo, a simple distancia se veía que eran muchos.

Di un paso más adelante y vi como ya comenzaban hacerse abolladuras en la primer puerta, y la segunda como era de vidrio se les haría muchísimo más fácil romperla.

—Oh dios—dije cuando vi que uno de los caminantes tenía una gran roca y comenzaba con esta a golpear la ventana para romperla más rápido.

Enseguida todos vieron lo que yo observaba y comenzamos a irnos hacia atrás.

—¿Qué diablos hacían ahí afuera de todos modos? —pregunto la rubia asustada.

—Pensamos que acá no estaría tan mal, y ella—dijo Rick, señalándome a mi—venia a buscar a un amigo que casualmente resulto ser Glenn.

Todos nos miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par y observaban como aun nos sosteníamos de la mano.

—Hey T-Dog, prueba con esa radio ¿puedes contactar con los otros? —interrumpió las miradas insistentes hacia mí y hacia Glenn aquel hombre que hablaba con un acento tan pelicular, cosa que me hizo pensar que no era de acá, y así hablaba yo cuando me había mudado a Atlanta.

—¿Otros? —pregunto Rick.

—¿El centro de refugiados? —esta vez fui yo la que pregunte.

—Sí, el centro de refugiados—dijo la mujer de color—nos esperan con galletas en el horno.

—No hay señal, quizás en el techo—informo el hombre de color que se hacía llamar T-Dog.

De repente un disparo hizo que me sobresaltara y mirara espantada a Rick.

—Oh mierda no, ¿ese es Dixon? —pregunto la rubia llena de ansiedad y enojo, combinados con nervios.

Comenzaron todos a quejarse de aquella persona que estaba disparando desde lo que parecía ser el techo, y Glenn comenzó a tirarme de la mano para que lo siguiera y detrás mío venia Rick.

Comenzamos a correr lo más rápido posible y subimos por las escaleras de emergencia hasta llegar al techo y ver a un loco hijo de puta disparando, como si quisiera atraer a más caminantes a donde estábamos.

Se oyeron dos disparos mas mientras íbamos subiendo y finalmente llegamos para ver a un hombre, con aire de militar y de hijo de gran puta, disparando como si eso no fuera a complicarnos mas de lo que ya estábamos

—Hey Dixon ¿Estas loco? —grito el hombre de acento extranjero y todos ya habían llegado al techo para observar la escena.

Luego de diez minutos, y un pequeño pleito, el que se llamaba Merle termino esposado en uno de los tubos que se encontraban cerca, gracias a Rick, y muchos comenzaban a preguntarse cómo iban a salirse de esta….

El miedo comenzó a hacerse notar entre todos, y yo solo abrace a Glenn, asustada de lo que pasaría. No quería morir ahora que había encontrado a mi amigo.


	9. Capitulo 9 : El pasado

Quería pedir perdón por mi ausencia y hiatus improvisto del fic.

Puesto que no estuve pasando un lindo momento, me llevo a distanciarme un poco de la pc, y luego cuando quería volver, les voy a ser honesta, comense a viciar online a unos cuantos juegos con una amiga, y pasaban los días hasta que por fin, decidí retomar el fic, ya puesto que en menos de un mes comenzara también la segunda parte de la tercera temporada de TWD, así que es un buen momento para volver, aunque recién mi fic va por lo que seria el segundo episodio, este tiempo de receso me llevo a toparme con nuevas ideas para el fic, las cuales anote y estoy ansiosa de comenzar a redactar!

Sin mas entretenimiento, proseguimos con el capitulo numero 9. Gracias a todos por su espera, por sus reviews /que no hace daño que me dejen cuando lean, no sean malitos, me animan a seguir :D/

(Perdonen si cambio el modo de redactar y eso xD aveces me suele pasar que después de un tiempo me cuesta volver a escribir y de la misma manera en la que lo hacia)

**Disclaimer** : Nada referente a The Walking dead me pertenece, si no que le pertenece a sus creadores y nada mas que a ellos. Solamente me pertenecen mis personajes creados a pura imaginación mía.

N/A la verdad que repase los anteriores capítulos rápido y no puedo ver o recordar de haberle puesto edad a Nicole, así que procedo a informar que tiene la edad de 23 años :)

* * *

-Hace 5 años atrás-

—Niky! Niky! ¿Estas bien?

Levante mi vista, ya que mi rostro había dado por completo contra la acera y aun me retumbaba la cabeza como para poder levantarme, y aun veía borroso, lo único que pude divisar era mi amigo que estaba encima de mi preocupado por lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿Que carajo acaba de pasar Glenn?

—Aquel idiota te embistió con su auto. ¡Oh por dios Niky!¡Estas sangrando!

Ante aquel comentario, solamente atine a levantar mi mano para apoyarla en el lado izquierdo y pude sentir mojado, me había dado tremendo golpe gracias a aquel idiota que parecía no tener paciencia con los peatones.

—Tengo que llevarte urgente a la clínica.

Como pude me levante y pude ver una camioneta completamente destrozada con la pintura color celeste completamente desgastada y junto a esta un hombre que observaba la escena en la que me encontraba, parado junto a la camioneta, inmune a lo que había acabado de ocasionar.

— Ayúdame a levantarme Glenn, la cabeza me da vueltas—como pude me apoye al costado de mi amigo, intentando no mancharle de mi sangre, y comencé a caminar hacia la clínica que si mal no podía recordar, quedaba a unas 15 cuadras caminando, lo que serian unos 10 o 15 minutos mas desangrándome o quizás mas.

— Súbete al maldito auto Darylina, antes de que venga la poli o algo, la zorra se metió en nuestro camino no es nuestro asunto.

Pude oír los gritos de aquella desgastada voz proviniendo de la cabina del piloto de aquel auto que se atrevió a chocarme y a echarme la culpa sin mas.

—Glenn, estoy demasiado mareada.

Seguido de esto, todo completamente negro.

Intente abrir mis ojos una sola ves y la luz de la habitación completamente blanca y cegadora me hizo dar un tremendo dolor de cabeza, una punzada bastante fuerte en la sien.

—No te muevas Niky—suspiro mi compañero a mi lado, aun sosteniendo de mi mano, con la mirada perdida—vaya que pesas mujer, cuando te desmayaste creí que no podría traerte, pero uno de los conductores de aquella camioneta que te hizo aquello—comento señalando hacia el costado de mi—y se dispuso a ayudarme a traerte, mas que nada, cuando di dos pasos y ya sudaba la gota gorda aquel te tomo en brazos y te trajo hasta acá.

—Vaya que gran héroe—dije en tono sarcástico, y eso hizo que mi compañero riera a lo bajo—¿Quien era?

—No dijo su nombre—bajo la mirada otra ves—llevas acá unas pocas horas, pero desde que te dejo acá no volvió a aparecer, y mas le vale que no—suspiro—tu padre esta haciendo lo que sea por encontrar a el culpable de lo que te paso.

—¿Sabes algo de mama?—pregunte, aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

—Esta de viaje de negocios.

Esta ves fue mi padre quien respondió aquello y Glenn solo atino a bufar a lo bajo. Tantos años de amistad, y el obviamente sabia lo que significaba que mi padre o madre estuvieran de viaje de negocios.

—Es increíble que no se preocupe por su propia hija—dicho esto, intente finalizar toda conversación con mi padre, pero este solo bajo la vista y se acerco intentando ver donde me había cortado.

—Vaya suerte que tuvo señorita.

Levante mi vista y vi a la doctora que seguramente se había encargado de mi mientras estaba inconsciente.

—Tuvo solo una costilla rota y aquel tajo en la mejilla y un pequeño corte en la oreja y parte de la cabeza, pero nada que no vaya a sanar en unos cuantos días—suspiro y se dirijio hacia el pasillo fuera de mi vista, sin esperar alguna respuesta de los presentes en la habitación, como si ya fuera completamente costumbre de aquello.

—Mas vale que no deje marca—murmure y aquello hizo que Glenn volviera a reír, para proceder a levantarse y despedirse de mi.

— Iré a casa, a informar a mis papas de lo que paso, y volveré mañana.

—Espero que me den de alta para entonces, tampoco fue algo tan grave— sonreí de lado y mire hacia mi padre— también puedes irte, puedo estar sola, creo que ya soy lo suficientemente mayor para hacerme cargo de mi misma.

Ante aquel comentario mi padre se acerco a mi en un modo tan paternal y me beso la frente.

Aquello fue como si sintiera culpa de todo lo que pasaba, todo lo que tenia que pasar yo en aquella familia, pero ya faltaba poco, a tan solo días de cumplir la mayoría de edad, ninguno de los dos, ni mi padre ni mi madre tendría que volver a hacerse cargo de mi y yo caería seguramente, en manos de mi abuelo que hace poco se había mudado a la ciudad en la que me encontraba viviendo, tan solo para estar cerca de mi, esperando a que aquello sucediera de una ves.

Levante mi mano y la pose donde mi padre me había depositado un beso una ves que se fue y sentí como si tratara de demostrarme todo el amor que no me demostró todos estos años en un simple beso. pero sabia en el fondo de mi, que un simple beso no podría remendar todo lo que sufrí junto a ellos.

—Que bueno que estas bien cariño.

Apenas había llegado a casa después de 4 días en la clínica fueron las únicas palabras de mi madre, y mi padre tan solo me había abrazado fuerte, una ves mas, tratando de pedir perdón mediante aquello, tal y como lo había hecho días antes.

Me deshice del abrazo de mi padre y subí a mi habitación no sin antes escuchar como, ya era costumbre, mis padres peleaban, pero esta ves la pelea no tenia que ver con sus vidas, esta ves la discusión era entorno a mi.

—¿Que fue todo ese amor paterno, ese abrazo tan dulce para ella?— oí a mi madre recriminar a mi padre ante aquella acción conmigo, pero eso fue suficiente para quedarme con la puerta semi-abierta intentando oír todo, lo que no era costumbre para mi, siempre suelo recostarme a dormir y para cuando me levantaba ya estaba la cena y todo solucionado.

—¿No puedo abrazar a mi propia hija ahora?

—Si puedes, pero jamas me tocaste a mi desde que nació, y tardaste 17 años en volver a tocarla a ella desde que nació— De repente lo comprendí enseguida, mi madre estaba celosa, mi madre aun sentía amor por mi padre, pero, seguía sin entender mucho.

—Se acerca su cumpleaños, ya sabes, su mayoría de edad, se ira con su abuelo y nosotros libres...¿Te has puesto a pensar que no hemos ni siquiera aprovechado del hecho de que es nuestra hija?...

Pude sentir mucha pena en su voz, y de apoco iba entendiendo todo, el me quería el siempre me quiso, pero jamas lo demostró y ahora se tardo demasiados años en darse cuenta de que, el tiempo pasa y no perdona.

Baje las escaleras rápido interrumpiendo su discusión cosa que no solía hacer nunca, y los mire, a mi madre con una mirada insignificante y a mi padre le mire con amor, intentando trasmitirle como el quiso conmigo, que le quería pero a la ves que no le perdonaría... jamas.

Me diriji hacia la puerta y la abrí, dejando entrar el hermoso aire con olorsito a verano entrase a la casa —Se equivocaron—dije en voz baja—Feliz cumpleaños a mi.

En el fondo, no quería que todo acabase, ni quería alejarme de mis padres, pero era la costumbre de haber vivido con ellos toda mi vida.

Una mano me detuvo mientras intentaba irme, para irme sin dudarlo a lo de mi abuelo, allí no tendría que ocuparme de las cosas que dejaba en esta casa, no tendría drama de dármelas de nuevo, entonces me di media vuelta y vi a mi padre con lagrimas en los ojos.

—No te vayas, te prometo que intentaremos ser una familia, por todos estos años, no te vayas.

Volví mi vista a la calle y comense a caminar, sin pensar en como me iba a trasladar hacia la casa de mi abuelo que se encontraba demasiado lejos para ir a pie, pero no me importaba, tampoco me importaba el dolor punzante que comenzaba a hacerse presente en mi cabeza.

A lo lejos pude oír como mi padre discutía bastante fuerte con mi madre, aun mas fuerte que lo que solían hacer, pero deje de darle importancia, ahora, ya tenia 18, ahora solo importaba yo y nadie mas que yo, y era hora de vivir mi vida lejos de ellos.

_—Es un poco peligroso andar sola por la calle sabes..._

Frene en seco ante aquella voz ronca, pero que detonaba seguridad, pero no sabia si darme vuelta o echarme a correr, sabia que aquello no era nada bueno, y yo estaba ya demasiado lejos de casa como para correr hacia esta.

—Eh, linda, te estoy hablando a vos, que haces sola por acá, no sabes que es peligroso.

Intente ignorar aquel hombre y seguir derecho, apurando el paso, pero algo hizo que caiga sobre el asfalto, un peso bastante pesado sobre mi evitaba que me mueva y solo podía escuchar el cierre de su pantalón.

"¿Que fue lo que hice mal?" pensaba mientras era violada brutalmente en la calle por aquel despiadado hombre, que solo se enfocaba en hacer lo suyo y mantenerme la boca cerrada.

La herida de mis costillas parecían fuego de como ardían de dolor, y mi rostro, aun cubierto por la gasa que me habían puesto en la clínica, comenzaba a mojarse por las lagrimas que mis ojos soltaban.

"¿Que fue lo que hice mal?"

El peso muerto de aquel hombre desapareció de mi y esta ves era tomada por otro cuerpo, bastante corpulento y con paso decidido. La cabeza me daba vueltas pero cuando vi en el suelo, vi aquel hombre que hizo lo que me hizo tirado en el piso, desmayado por el golpe que seguramente le había dado el hombre que desconocía pero me sostenía con firmeza, y con su miembro aun fuera del pantalón.

Quería levantar la vista hacia quien me sostenía pero no podía me pesaba el cuerpo, pero solo pude ver una cosa antes de desmayarme por completo, la camioneta con pintura celeste desgastada, que era iluminada por un farol a unos cuantos pasos de donde nos encontrábamos.

—Gracias.

—Calla— y todo completamente negro, otra ves.


	10. Capitulo 10 : Destino

**_Hola a todos! y perdón otra ves por la demora, pero acá estoy, acá estoy, para continuar esta aburrida historia (?) _**

**_Ahora si bien ya de apoco todo va llendo al punto donde yo quería, pero mirando una película se me ocurrió meter otro personaje, tan principal y potente (bueno no tan potente) como Nicole, pero eso sera un poquitito mas adelante, aun así ya tengo el perfil para este personaje, y espero se integre bien en esta historia._**

**_Ahora que ya les di un adelanto, procedo a dejarles el capitulo 10, y ya el 11 lo estoy escribiendo para aunque sea postearlo antes de irme a dormir (si gente, me toma hooooras escribir aunque sea un capitulo T_T) es que una ves que lo termino, lo releeo, lo corrigo, y lo vuelvo a releer y asi sigo un buen rato hasta que quede perfecto x_x_**

**_Sin mas rodeo, el capitulo 10 ! _**

**Disclaimer** : Nada referente a The Walking dead me pertenece, si no que le pertenece a sus creadores y nada mas que a ellos. Solamente me pertenecen mis personajes creados a pura imaginación mia.

* * *

—¿Y cual es tu historia pequeña?

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, ya casi actuábamos todos por puro instinto. Quedarnos atrapados en esa azotea por al menos un par de horas, en un callejón sin salida fue algo que hizo que de verdad temiera, quizás el hecho de que al fin había encontrado a mi mejor amigo y ya todo estaba como si de nuevo fuéramos jóvenes adolescentes, alivio un poco la tensión de que íbamos a morir.

Al fin al acabo todos vamos a morir, algún día, pero yo no quería que ese fuera el momento, no quería que la muerte viniera a buscarme, por mas que le había burlado para que venga por mi, algo se activo en mi para no quererlo.

En ese rato, en esas horas que llevamos intentando escapar se me cruzaron muchas cosas por la cabeza… "¿Mis padres estarán vivos?...o ¿habrán tenido el mismo destino que las cientos de personas que terminaron asi?". Mientras Glenn arriesgaba su vida junto a Rick para salvarnos a todos, mi mente vagaba en esas simples preguntas.

Bebí un sorbo de agua y mire a la espesa barba blanca del anciano curioso, cerré mis ojos y suspire como si lo que fuese a contar fuera una historia que ellos les fuese a interesar, estaba claro que era pura cortesía, ya sabían la historia de Rick, la versión de lo que vivió estos días.

Al pensar en Rick, abrí mis ojos y le mire abrazar a su hijo y darle un beso en la frente a su esposa, con tanta paz de haber encontrado a su familia y de que estuviesen bien.

—No tengo mucho para contar—deje la taza que tenia entre mis manos y abrace mis piernas observando las llamas del fuego danzar, muy pequeñas, evitando de esa manera que la luz atrajera cualquier cosa que podría andar dando vueltas por donde nos encontrábamos.

—¿Dónde estabas cuando todo ocurrió? —levante mi vista y vi que quien esta ves pregunto fue la rubia hermana de Andrea, "la mujer de la pistola".

—En un manicomio.

Oí como todos se envararon o otros suspiraban de manera horrorizada, como si fuera algo peor que un violador pedófilo que estuvo en cárcel y logro escapar de todo aquello.

Estaba de mas decir que aquella respuesta fue un indicio que quise dar a que no se les ocurriera preguntar algo mas, pero aquel hombre anciano no se rendía tan fácilmente, bufo a lo bajo y me miro directo.

—Ya veo que no dirás nada mas personal, pero aunque sea iluminanos con tu nombre o tu edad, aunque sea…

—Me llamo Nicole—conteste a lo bajo—Nicole Wayde, y tengo 23 años—comencé a jugar con los manos en la tierra y sin levantar la vista, y al notar que todavía el ambiente estaba bastante silencioso procedí a animarme a contar un poco mas… total no perdía mucho—Estuve en un manicomio por decisión propia, no podía manejar mi vida sola así que simplemente me rendí, irónico que ahora este luchando por mi vida así.

—Todo es irónico y extraño ahora… mas de lo común—mire directo hacia el hombre mayor, como sonreía, esa manera de recordarme a mi abuelo me abrumaba demasiado, aquella felicidad, intentando ocultar el terror en sombras, sonreí para mis adentros y continué contando sobre mi una ves que vi que el hombre no emitiría palabra alguna mas.

—Exacto—asentiste—estuve en un manicomio días después de cumplir la mayoría de edad, sucesos de la vida—esta ves diriji mi vista hacia Glenn, y observe como este bajaba la mirada, completamente arrepentido de haberme dejado a un lado, cosa que yo en mi interior perdone hacia mucho, y ahora podría decírselo cara a cara, o quizás en algún momento.

"-Salí viva de aquel edificio gracias a uno de los enfermeros encargado de otra ala del gigante edificio, yo claro, entre en los suicidas por solo un intento, es un lugar bastante duro y bastante contrario a como lo pintan, no te ayudan a rehabilitarte, si no a hundirte mas, pero en fin, semanas después encontré a Rick, y acá estamos—terminado de contar una breve, breve sinopsis de mi vida en los últimos años, sin entrar en detalles, mire a Rick una ves mas y le sonreí.

—¿Tienes familia?

—Tenia mas bien, hermana de la rubia loca—quizás al decir esa broma, podría aminorar el peso de aquella pregunta—o no lo se… hace años no se de ellos, y no es que tampoco me importe, es algo, bastante personal.

En ese momento todos quedamos en silencio y las miradas iban de acá para allá. Aquella escena era digna para una fotografía y con ella ganar un concurso de ello, todos sentados rodeando el fuego, y esperando a quizás un milagro, milagro que todos sabíamos que no llegar.

De la nada, con demasiada velocidad el policía amigo de Rick se dio vuelta para ver a el otro "grupo" de gente y yo le seguí la mirada hasta observar a un hombre, calvo, bastante robusto añadir mas leña al fuego, avivando mas el fuego y sentándose como se nada.

—¿Este maldito se cree que estamos de camping o que? —susurre hacia Glenn y este intentando ahogar una risa, me hizo señal de que me mantuviera en silencio y justo cuando iba a preguntar porque…

—Oye, Ed, ¿quieres reconsiderar lo de ese madero?

—Hace frió.

Reí sarcásticamente hacia su respuesta y eso no pareció hacerle mucha gracia al policía, ya que me miro de mala gana y siguió hablándole al individuo "Ed".

—El frió no cambia las reglas, ¿no es así? Mantener bajo los fuegos, solo brasas para no ser visto desde lejos ¿verdad?

Interiormente moría de la risa de la manera sarcástica en la que le decía las cosas a "Ed" y como si le hablara a un niño de 6 años, pero parecía ser que el policía era el hombre temido en el lugar, aunque Rick no se inmutaba en lo que estaba pasando, como si estuviera acostumbrado a divisar comportamiento así de parte de su compañero.

—Dije que esta frió. Por una ves deberías de meterte en tus propios asuntos.

Aquello fue lo ultimo que oír decir de parte de la bocaza de Ed, como si aquello fue un indicio que necesitaba el oficial para levantarse enfurecido, siendo detenido en un pobre intento por T-Dog, y dirigirse justo frente a Ed.

Observaba toda la escena con atención, como el oficial se le notaba pegada en la frente las palabras "jefe", pero quería ignorar toda la situación, hasta escuchar como Ed mandaba, como si fuera una mucama, a su mujer a bajar el fuego, y pude ver como el oficial se sentía completamente impotente ante aquella situación, inclusive yo quería levantarme a decirle unas cuantas cosas a aquel hombre, ya que algo que odiaba desde el fondo de mi ser era aquellos machistas de mierda, que se creen que las mujeres son un objeto del cual pueden hacer uso cuando se le daba la gana, u ordenarles lo que se les cantaba.

Mientras el oficial mantenía una muy corta conversación con la mujer Carol y la pequeña Sofia, o al menos así supuse que se llamaban al ver como el oficial se dirijia para con ellas, me acerque a Glenn y apoye mi cabeza en su hombre.

—¿Ustedes son pareja o algo?

—No Amy— respondió Glenn entre risas, y yo solo logre mirarla sonriéndole también—aunque se que ella se muere porque la bese, no se puede.

Ante aquella pésima broma, le golpee el hombro y junto a nuestras risas se unieron los demás que se encontraban en nuestra ronda junto a la fogata.

—Ya quisieras señor japonés.

—Ya va, ya comienzas—ambos seguimos riendo, como si el mundo no se hubiera acabado en ningún momento, y asi todos lo queríamos, que el mundo no se hubiera ido al puto carajo.

—¿Han pensado en Daryl Dixon? No estará feliz de oír que su hermano fue abandonado…

Ese anciano parecía adorar romper los silencios con preguntas pero ya todo estaba siendo demasiado para mi, hacia muchas horas que estaba despierta y no precisamente haciendo nada, ya estaba agotada, y la comida no ayudo para nada a que recupere energías.

Mientras los demás hablaban de cómo le informarían al hermano de aquel que dejamos en la azotea en la ciudad yo me levante decidida a tirarme en algún lado a dormir, y aunque sea no despertar hasta mañana. Suspire al saber que podría dormir mas tranquila con tanta gente alrededor.

—¿Dónde podría irme a dormir? —tenia que interrumpir aquel debate que no me interesaba para nada, pero solamente el "oficial que no se el nombre" me miro con mala cara por haberme entrometido con mi sencilla pregunta a la reunión.

—Puedes ir a mi tienda Niky—me contesto rápidamente Glenn, señalando una pequeña tienda, para una sola persona, al costado de la casa rodante. Le sonreí agradeciéndole, y me levante despidiéndome con un bajo "hasta mañana" y una ves que llege rápidamente a la tienda, me acomode de manera que cuando Glenn decidiera dormir, se acostara de manera cómoda.

La noche paso bastante rapida, fue como si siquiera hubiera dormido, fue algo mas como cerrar los ojos, suspirar y ya sentir a los demas moviendose, haciendo sus tareas cotidianas, tratando de sobrevivir juntos, a su manera, a todo este desastre.

Me levante decidida a no realizar contacto con nadie mas que con Rick y Glenn. En el fondo estaba muy alegre de que Rick hubiese encontrado a su familia, viva, gracias al oficial Shane, quien parecía tener cara de pocos amigos después de ver a Rick, y ya se olía a distancia el porque.

La mañana transcurrió como si nada, Amy que fue la que mas se acerco a mi, y comprendí enseguida que eramos las únicas "jóvenes" del campamento y a pensar de que yo le contestaba con algunos monosílabos ella insistía en seguir hablando, lo que hizo de mi mañana un tanto mas corta y divertida, me hacia sentir bien en cierto modo, aunque era bastante molesta.

—Pobrecito de Glenn—suspiro Amy y aquello hizo que riera por primera ves en el dia.

—Ya tendrá la oportunidad de robar otro coche, e inclusive uno mas bonito—resolví mirando hacia Glenn con su rostro completamente ido, observando como desarmaban su hermoso coche.

—¡Mama!¡Mama!

Los gritos de los mas pequeños del campamento se escuchaban a lo lejos, y todos dejamos de hacer lo que estábamos haciendo para correr en su búsqueda, mientras que Shane como el anciano Dale tomaban sus armas antes de salir corriendo también.

Tome un palo bastante dura que estaba al lado mio y como pude se la lanze a Rick y aunque la distancia no era minima pudo agarrarla y seguir corriendo, todos temiamos lo peor.

De entre los arbustos salia la mujer de color, siguiendo a la pequeña y al hijo de Rick, una ves que todos vimos que nadie estaba herido, seguí a Rick y a Shane que se metían entre mas adentro de los arbustos para ver el causante del problema de todo el griterío... un asqueroso caminante alimentándose de un ciervo.

Atrás mio apareció Glenn portando su arma y situándome detrás de el.

—Por favor, que puto asco—Me di vuelta para ver que era Amy la dueña de esas maldiciones y la seguía detrás Andrea con cara horrorizada.

El caminante se levanto una ves que sintió que estábamos a tan solo pasos de el, y fue directo hacia Rick, quien con decisión le golpeo la cabeza, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo ya completamente muerto.

Entre Shane, Glenn, Rick y otro hombre mas, molieron a golpes al caminante, apareciendo segundos después Dale y otro mas para unirse y comenzar a pegarle al zombie pero no parecía caer hasta que Dale, decisivo le corto la cabeza con el hacha que portaba, separandola así del cuerpo del muerto.

—Es el primero que aparece por aquí—afirmo Dale, apenas siendo oído entre los jadeos de los demás hombres por la desesperación y los nervios—Nunca vienen tan arriba de la montaña.

—Se están quedando sin comida en la ciudad, por eso.

Levante mi vista del cuerpo putrefacto para mirar a quien había tenido razón en esa respuesta... Si subió uno, de seguro habrían mas cerca, y no estábamos tan lejos de la gran ciudad para evitarlo.

De repente sonidos de pisadas entre los arbustos detrás nuestro nos quito de la concentración en el caminante ya derribado e hizo que automáticamente las mujeres, que estábamos desarmadas, nos tiráramos para atrás.

Detrás de una gran roca apareció un hombre, bastante musculoso, de pelo castaño claro, corto, portando una ballesta y vistiendo una musculosa que parecía en su momento habría sido blanca.

Una ves que todos vimos quien era, aunque realmente yo no sabia quien era, se relajaron y comenzaron a dar la media vuelta para volver al campamento, ya el peligro había pasado.

—Hijo de perra—aquel insulto corto la calma en la que se había sumido la gente presente en menos de medio segundo—¡Ese es mi ciervo! Mírenlo... todo comido por este sucio portador de enfermedades! —y tras aquellas palabras pateo el cuerpo del caminante culpable de toda la gran desesperación momentánea

—Calmate, hijo, eso no ayuda—intento calmarlo Dale, aunque se notaba que todo aquello era en vano.

—Y tu que sabes anciano?¿Porque no te tomas ese estúpido sombrero y regresas a "La laguna dorada"— Se ve que ese hombre, quien insultaba al tan bueno y bondadoso Dale era el famoso Daryl a quien todos temían contarle la verdad de porque su hermano no se encontraba mas en el campamento.

Seguía escuchando como maldecía una y otra ves, preguntando si seria buena idea cortar la carne que había mordido el caminante, y siendo rechazada por Shane, seria seguro de que toda la carne ya estaba infectada y nadie comería de eso al saber la verdad.

Me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia el campamento donde aun se encontraban algunos bastantes asustados, y al ser la primera de los que se encontraban en aquella situación, en llegar, los calme diciendo un simple "fue aniquilado, llego el señor "yo maldigo todo lo que se mueva" y decidí volverme"y ante aquellas palabras recibí como respuestas risas muy relajadas de parte de los niños.

—Merle!—Ese nombre...—Merle, trae tu horrible trasero aquí!—Como es que no me di cuenta...

Entre los sobrevivientes se encuentra quien cruce mi camino ya dos veces... ¿El destino estaba en mi contra verdad?


	11. Capitulo 11 : La tercera ¿es la vencida?

**Disclaimer** : Nada referente a The Walking dead me pertenece, si no que le pertenece a sus creadores y nada mas que a ellos. Solamente me pertenecen mis personajes creados a pura imaginación miá.

* * *

Luego de la gran discusión de Rick y Daryl, principalmente, por el tema tan poco favoritos de todos, Merle, fueron ese mismo día a buscarlo, en la azotea donde había quedado atado, y yo, lejos de querer morir tan pronto, observe nada mas como Glenn, a quien no pude evitar que vaya, Rick junto a T-Dog y Daryl se iban.

Todavía me sentía bastante aturdida, jamas olvidaría el nombre de quien me atropello hace 5 años, informada por Glenn de pura casualidad, y mucho menos olvidaría a quien me "salvo", por decirlo de alguna manera, aquella noche donde yo sufría aquella horrible pesadilla, pero jamas le hubiese ubicado por el nombre ya que yo nunca lo sabia, y a pensar de que había visto a Merle cara a cara, me pareció extraño no haberlo recordado, quizás el manojo de nervios en aquel momento me mantenía ocupada en otra cosa, pero el recuerdo volvio a atacarme, y ahora sabia que estábamos en el mismo grupo de sobrevivientes.

No es que tampoco me importara tanto, es decir, el esas dos oportunidades apareció de casualidad, y no creo que el se acuerde de mi, pasaron 5 años y no cambie mucho, pero aun asi, da esa imagen de no importarle mucho recordar un rostro, y menos de seguro recordaría el mio.

—No es tampoco que me importe demasiado volver a encontrarme con el—pensé en voz alta, en un mal momento.

—¿De quien Niky?—pregunto curiosa Andrea, que se encontraba al lado mio ayudándome a lavar la ropa en el gran lago.

—¿En quien anda pensando usted señorita?—bromeo Amy a mi otro lado, sonriendo ante su chiste propio y malisimo.

—En Daryl— maldecí en mi interior por haber sido tan sincera, podría haber ocultado aquella información y solo decir que pensaba en algún novio o inclusive en Glenn pero ya era demasiado tarde, en ese instante que mis labios soltaron ese nombre las cuatros mujeres que estaban junto a mi dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y me miraban sorprendidas.

—¿Como?—preguntaron al unisono.

—No me digas que te fijaste en el Merle Jr. porque estas completamente perdida ademas de loca—aquellas palabras provenientes de Carol, la madre de la pequeña Sophia me dejo helada, ya que no escuchaba hablar muy seguido.

—No, es decir—comencé a tartamudear—ya me lo cruce dos ocasiones en mi vida, hace 5 años, y me acuerdo porque en una casi Merle me mata, y en otra me salvo de que otro hombre se sobrepase mas de lo que se había sobrepasado.

Las cuatro mujeres se me quedaron mirando pensantes y la primera en pronunciar palabra alguna fue la relajada de Andrea.

—Increíble que te hallas cruzado alguna ves con esos dos.

—Lo se—respondí—pero no creo que se acuerde de mi, por eso ese pensamiento en voz alta—y dicho aquello comencé a reír siendo secundada por las demás chicas, inclusive Carol.

Distrayéndonos de nuestras risas en conjunto y de nuestra charla, delante nuestro, a unos cuantos metros, se encontraban Shane y Carl jugando en la orilla a "atrapar ranas" o aquello era lo que gritaban.

—Me empiezo a cuestionar la división del trabajo aquí—murmuro a lo bajo Jaqui, siendo también una de las primeras veces que la escuche hablar.

Mientras seguía fregando la ropa, me divertía ver a Carl tan sonriente en toda esta situación aunque Shane tenia algo que no me terminaba de caer bien debía admitir que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo distrayendo a Carl de todo lo que pasaba.

—¿Alguien me explica porque terminamos haciendo el trabajo de la criada?—Ahora era Amy la que comenzaba a quejarse y yo sonreí a lo bajo, no era que la estaba pasando mal, al menos yo, veía todo esto una manera de distraerse de todo, tal y como estaba tratando de hacer Shane con Carl, distraernos de toda la mierda que estaba pasando, pero las otras 4 mujeres que me acompañaban no pensaban igual.

—El mundo se acabo. ¿No recibiste el memo?—dije con sarcasmo.

—Así son las cosas—dijo Carol a lo bajito, como si con ello quisiera evitar que Ed, su marido, del cual no me había dado cuenta que estaba detrás nuestro, no nos oyera.

—En verdad extraño mi lavadora—levante mi vista y observe que quera Jaqui quien dijo aquello con mucho pesar.

—Yo extraño a mi Mercedes Benz y mi GPS— reí a lo bajo cuando escuche aquello de Andrea.

—Yo extraño mucho el poder dormir cómoda en una cama—dijo, uniéndome en la charla una ves mas, sonriendo cabizbaja, de verdad que extrañaba dormir en un colchón, aunque el del manicomio no era un sueño, era mejor que dormir en una tienda, que es igual a dormir en el piso.

—Mi computadora— prosigio Amy—y los mensajes de texto.

—Extraño mi consolador—dicho aquello Andrea comencé a reírme ya un poco mas alto mirándola completamente sorprendida, y también Amy me acompañaba.

—Yo también—y las 4 mujeres restantes miraba ahora sorprendidas a Carol, quien dijo aquella confesión completamente apenada, pero aquello hizo que me cayera un poco mejor y yo creía que sera una mujer de muy pocas palabras pero resultaba ser que era una mujer muy sociable solo que...

—¿Que es tan gracioso?—su marido Ed la tenia tan controlada, y eso me hacia rabiar ¿Quien se creía el tipo que era para controlar así a una mujer? Me daba asco.

—Solo intercambiamos historias de guerra Ed— respondió con soberbia Andrea, parecía que teníamos algo mas en común, no nos tragábamos a Ed.

Poda sentir como el asqueroso y grande Ed caminaba detrás nuestro, controlando todo lo que hacíamos como si fuese nuestro patrón, pero yo no iba a soportar eso, el mundo se había ido a la mierda y no permitiría que otro hombre mas quiera tener el poder sobre mi.

—¿Algún problema, Ed?—pregunta con completo veneno en cada una de esas palabras.

—Nada que te importe—aquello hacia que mi bronca suba de mal en peor y si no fuese tan débil...—deberías concentrarte en tu trabajo.

Lo mire completamente estupefacta ¿acaso quien se creía? estaba con la sangre que me hervía de la bronca. Al parecer no era la única que ya comenzaba a agotarsele la paciencia y observe como Andrea se levantaba y le tiraba los trapos que ella estaba lavando a Ed y este se lo devolvía con tremenda brusquedad que hizo que todas saltáramos con la vena hinchada de bronca y de tanto griterío, y Ed queriendo agarrar a Carol para lo que todas ya sabíamos, las demás chicas mas que yo.

De la nada apareció Shane golpeando mortalmente a Ed, dejándolo con la cara partida y casi inconsciente, y yo solo me quede observando la escena desde mi lugar, mientras que Carol corría hacia Ed y Amy y Andrea solamente me miraba a mi que me encontraba hipnotizada, y Jaqui intentaba alejar a Carol de Ed pero no lo conseguia.

No supe en ese momento que podría estar pasando por la cabeza de Carol, no creería pero ni loca que estuviese enamorada de el y por eso hacia lo que hacia y se dejaba hacer lo que se dejaba hacer, quizás estaba acostumbrada a todo eso y por eso ya lo tomaba como rutina, como era mi vida en el manicomio... pero el caso de Carol era a simple vista mucho peor que por lo que yo pasaba.

* * *

Habían pasado un día y medio después de aquella confrontación y yo me encontraba sentada al lado de Dale, encima de la casa rodante, y Dale no paraba de hablarme de cuando era joven y de su esposa y cosas de su vida y yo mientras simplemente asentía y lo dejaba que siguiera hablando, pensando que tal ves le haga bien ser escuchado una ves cada tanto. Gire mi cabeza hacia el árbol donde se encontraba atado Jim luego del pequeño suceso, bueno, el alboroto que armo hace un par de horas.

—Dale, iré a darle un poco de agua a Jim— le informe, interrumpiéndolo de una historia que relataba sobre sus vacaciones y me levante observando como asentía sonriendo y se sentó mirando de frente, observando vaya a saber uno que.

Me acerque a Jim con una cubeta y un vaso de metal y tal solo le hice el gesto con las manos de si quería y el asintió jadeante.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Mejor que nunca—dijo sarcástico luego de beber dos vasos de agua helada—de verdad, yo me siento muy bien—y me sonrió sinceramente.

Le devolví la sonrisa y me levante, alejándome de el y acercándome a la tienda que compartía con Glenn, al principio mi propósito de acercarme a Jim era para saber que le estaba ocurriendo pero sabia que no iba a poder sacar mucho, y me rendí antes de comenzar.

—¿Y Andrea y Amy?—le pregunte a Lori, que justo iba de pasada bastante rápido hacia el bosque.

—Pescando—me respondió rápidamente y se adentro completamente sola en el bosque, se la veía bastante apurada así que no quise preguntar, quizás estaba haciendo algo importante y cuando busque con la mirada a Shane lo supe inmediatamente.

—¿Es que nadie se dio cuenta?—pregunte en voz alta.

—Ya todos nos dimos cuenta pequeña Niky— me contesto Dale desde arriba de la casa rodante—pero preferimos hacernos los tontos y que ella se de cuenta de sus propios errores.

—Y ahora que llego Rick se le acabo la fiesta—dije en tono sarcástico—ese hombre vale mucho la pena y ella lo esta desperdiciando—suspire—pero aun así no soy quien para meterme con ellosl.

—!Tenemos pescado para cenar!—gritaba Amy que pasaba detrás mio y me sonrió.

Al fin una comida digna después de semanas, al menos mi estomago estaba feliz y volver a comer ardilla no creo que lo soporte, ya que puesto que la noche anterior casi vomitaba del asco.

La tarde luego de todo aquello paso bastante rápida, aunque yo seguía preocupada por los chicos que aun no habían vuelto y ya se hacia de noche otra ves y junto a la noche, comenzaba el festín de pescado que Amy junto a Andrea habían logrado pescar.

Aunque faltaban los chicos, no nos podíamos quejar que aquella cena se nos hizo sentir un poco mas unidos y en familia, pero todo ocurrió demasiado rápido.

—¿A donde vas?—pregunto Andrea mientras observábamos todos como Amy se levantaba de su asiento.

—Necesito ir a orinar, por dios.

Ante aquello todos nos reímos y como si hubiese un interruptor que diese a off, las risas se apagaron para comenzar con los gritos y desesperación. Carl que subía a upa de Lori, quien era resguardada por Shane, y yo estaba allí parada, en medio de los caminantes, y la gente que corría, no sabia para donde disparar, no sabia para donde ir, nunca me había encontrado en esta situación sola... no sin Morgan a mi lado para protegerme, pero el no esta acá, ni Glenn, ni Rick, no estaba acá Daryl, estaba sola.

En la oscuridad pude sentir como uno de los caminantes me detecto y venia hacia mi, y cerré los ojos esperando a alguna dolorosa mordida pero en cambio de eso, delante mio se encontraba a quien menos esperaba.

—La tercera ves que te ayudo o te salvo, por favor mujer, deja de meterte en problemas!


	12. Capitulo 12 : Callejón sin salida

**Disclaimer** : Nada referente a The Walking dead me pertenece, si no que le pertenece a sus creadores y nada mas que a ellos. Solamente me pertenecen mis personajes creados a pura imaginación miá.

* * *

**—**Niky, cariño ¿estas bien?

La pregunta de Jaqui me quito de mis pensamientos, y tan solo para no preocupara asentí lentamente y volví a girar mi cabeza hacia la ventana, para observar el paisaje, todo tan verde, todo tan calmo, como si la naturaleza no se hubiera dado cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Quizás en parte "la naturaleza" estaba feliz de que todo esto pasara, es decir, el hombre estaba comenzando a dejar de existir, y pronto, la naturaleza reclamara todo como suyo y la tierra volverá a ser de ella, sin la mano injusta del hombre, pero todo era demasiado injusto, no era esta la manera de devolverle la tierra a la madre naturaleza, hubiese sido preferible algo como meteoritos y demás, para así uno no sufriría al ver como los demás mueren por caminantes, aquellos muertos que volvían a la vida para acabar comiendo toda carne humana que pasara cerca de este, como si todos nos hubiésemos metido en una película mala de zombies.

No habían pasado muchas horas desde el incidente en el campamento, quedando tan solo unos pocos sobrevivientes, ahora muchos menos, las bajas habían sido muy fuertes, y aquello no nos daba la esperanza de sobrevivir, al menos yo ya comenzaba a rendirme.

Desde que estaba con Rick... desde que llegue a este campamento no pasan mas que pequeñas desgracias, pequeñas y notables desgracias. A pensar de que no conocía a muchos de los que fallecieron hace un par de horas, me sentía demasiado cercana a Amy, quien fue la primera mordida y la primera en fallecer. "Ella no merecía morir así" me repetía a misma una y otra ves, aunque pude haber sido yo en su lugar, hubiese preferido ser yo en su lugar.

Mas aparte de las muertes y el ataque de los caminantes a nuestro pequeño campamento, motivo por el cual no nos quedo otra que movernos enseguida, estaba en shock por que Daryl, el duro Daryl me recordaba, sabia quien era aunque pasaron los años, recordaba mi rostro y era algo que sabia que no me dejaría dormir en paz, si es que volveríamos a dormir en paz.

—Quiere que lo dejemos—oí decir a Jaqui a lo bajo a Rick, mientras la casa rodante comenzaba a frenar y siguiéndolo en esa acción los demás autos detrás nuestro.

Mire a Glenn, quien estaba bastante pálido y justo el me observaba a mi y sin poder evitarlo, me levante de donde estaba y cruce corriendo el mini-pasillo para abrazarlo y comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente, todo estaba siendo demasiado pronto, y yo no estaba lista para esto.

—Tenia razón—decia entre sollozos— Morgan tenia razón, yo no estaba lista para esto—repetía una y otra ves, mientras que mi amigo me abrazaba fuerte y me prometía que no dejaría que nada malo me pase.

Por otro lado estaba Andrea, aun en un shock mas fuerte que el mio, con la mirada en la nada misma, y una expresión completamente fuera de si, era comprensible, había perdido a la razón de su ser, la razón por la cual estaba luchando por sobrevivir para así cuidar, había perdido el motivo de vivir, y la comprendía.

Una ves que dejamos a Jim debajo de un árbol, todos se acercaron a despedirse y yo lo hice de la misma forma que lo hizo Daryl, desde lejos, no me sentía para nada humana en lo que estábamos haciendo, pero Rick tenia razón, era su decisión y había que respetarla.

Mientra subía de nuevo a la casa rodante de Dale, sentí como Daryl me observaba insistentemente. Aunque no habíamos cruzado muchas palabras en lo que nos vimos me comenzaba dar escalofríos que me miraba de esa manera tan penetrante, pero no quería pelear con nadie, no quería meterme con nadie, así que, entre prácticamente corriendo y era seguida por Glenn quien se sentó delante mio del improvisado comedor de la caravana.

—¿De verdad estas bien Niky, mas alla de hace unos momentos, no dijiste mucho?

—Si Glenn—asentí para que no se preocupara—estoy bien, solo que hay algo que me inquieta.

—¿Que pasa?

—¿Recuerdas hace 5 años, el que me atropello?

—Ni que lo digas—respondió de una manera sarcástica—cuando me entere que Merle y Merle Jr estaban en mi mismo grupo tenia ganas de dejarlos en medio de la nada, total ellos se arreglarían bien—prosigio acomodando su sucia gorra de manera que pudiera verme mejor.

—Pues, cuando paso lo de aquella noche... ¿lo recuerdas?

—Si...

—Pues, había sido Merle Jr quien me salvo de aquello, aunque llego tarde—aclare haciendo notar la angustia en mi voz—fue Daryl, y aun se acuerda de mi.

Glenn abrió los ojos, cosa que me pareció imposible, sorprendido de lo que le acababa de comentar.

—¿Estas segura Niky?

—Si, y lo confirme cuando ustedes habían llegado, yo estaba apunto de ser atacada y estaba shokeada, el se paro enfrente mio y mato al caminante que venia a por mi y dijo que era la tercera ves que me ayudaba o salvaba y me dijo que deje de ponerme en peligro.

—No me lo trago, es increíble.

—Muy pequeño este mundo a que no—le comente alzando una ceja—y gracias a los cielos que es pequeño si no hubiese sido dificil encontrarte.

—¿No pensaste en la posibilidad de que estuviese ... tu sabes—trago saliva—muerto?

—No—le respondí con total sinceridad y para distraerme un poco, comencé a hacerme una trenza con mi larga cabellera—ni siquiera se me paso la cabeza tal idea, yo iba con la mente en que te encontraría— y dicho aquello le sonreí.

El viaje fue bastante corto, no duro mas de dos horas y ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino pero todo estaba tan... —Muerto—finalice en voz alta lo que estaba pensando y fui secundada por Glenn y Jaqui quien estaba cerca mio.

—Manténganse todos juntos—ordeno Rick una ves que nos reunimos todos en la puerta de la caravana—tomen las cosas que tengan y vamos.

—Rick—le llamo Shane—todo esto esta muerto hermano.

—Estoy seguro que dentro hay gente.

Comenzamos a caminar, todos juntos, y yo mas que nada estaba siendo guiada tomada de la mano de Glenn, quien no se apartaba un segundo de mi lado, pero del lado contrario tenia a Daryl, quien no paraba de mirar mi mano junta a la de Glenn, y a la ves intentaba mantener la vista alta para avisar de cualquier acercamiento de algún caminante o antes de aquello dispararles, ya era demasiado obvio.

El camino parecía el infierno mismo, había cuerpos a medio comer, y otros que se notaba que se habían suicidado antes de que fueran la comida de los caminantes, todo daba asco, y el olor era insoportable, casi no podía contener la respiración.

—¿Nada?—pregunto Rick, mientras Shane comenzaba a agitar las persianas que se notaban que eran bastantes resistentes.

Mi esperanza de vida había caducado, ya me sentía una muerta mas, estábamos atrapados y lo sabia.

—Aquí no hay nadie—esta ves era Shane, con terror en su voz, la primera ves que podía escucharlo así.

Comencé a llorar a lo bajo, y podía ver como Daryl se quería acercar a donde estaba, al igual que Glenn, pero a lo lejos se podía ver como caminantes comenzaban a acercarse a donde estábamos nosotros. Levante mi rostro lleno de lagrimas y vi como, tanto Lori como Carol, abrazaban a sus pequeños hijos ¿La vida seria tan injusta de terminar así para ellos?

—¿Entonces porque esta todo cerrado?—Rick hablaba con desesperación y nerviosismo, ya estábamos contra la espada y la pared.

—¡Caminantes!—Daryl no pudo contenerse mas y grito lo que nadie quería escuchar.

Tanto Glenn, como Daryl, Shane, incluso Dale estaba apuntando a los caminantes que se acercaban y Daryl ya había derribado a algunos en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Nos trajiste a un cementerio!—Era increíble, ahora era Daryl quien estaba no solo asustado, si no también nervioso y desesperado ¿Quien no lo estaría?

Yo ya no podía mas, tan solo estaba allí parada, llorando, sin entender que demonios había pasado con todo, intentando buscando una explicación lógica antes de yo dejar de existir.

—El tomo una decisión—recrimino Shane.

—¡Fue una muy mala!—respondió gritando Daryl.

—Estamos condenados—dije en voz baja, casi cortada—no es justo, ¡es un puto callejón sin salida!—Rick se me quedo mirando completamente aturdido de haberme escuchado desesperada, era la única mujer que había dicho palabra alguna en esos instantes.

—Se esta haciendo de noche—Carol tenia razón, comenzaba a oscurecer, el momento donde nadie querría estar fuera del refugio o donde sea que pudiese estar a salvo.

Gritos de parte de todos, Rick hablándole a la cámara y golpeando la gran reja, Shane queriendo alejarlo de allí, yo siendo arrastrada por Glenn ya que no podía reaccionar por mi misma, y una fuerte luz nos cegó a todos dejándonos inmóviles.

—¿Porque están aquí, y que quieren?


	13. Capitulo 13 : ¿De verdad?

**Disclaimer** : Nada referente a The Walking dead me pertenece, si no que le pertenece a sus creadores y nada mas que a ellos. Solamente me pertenecen mis personajes creados a pura imaginación mía.

* * *

**—**Vi, enciende las luces de la sala grande.

El lugar, por lo que parecía era inmenso aunque demasiado deshabitado, una ves mas, la esperanza de sobrevivir iba en decadencia. Solamente había un hombre, el cual aun no sabíamos el nombre, y esa tal "Vi", pero nada mas, todo completamente abandonado.

En cierto modo me alegraba estar a salvo, no quería morir de esa forma, en el fondo, sentía que tenia mucho mas para vivir, pero era extraño por momentos prefiero dejarme caer y morir, y por otros prefiero luchar y vivir, tengo que dejar de estar tan indecisa en cuanto a todo ello, en ese nuevo mundo, no había lugar para las indecisiones.

—Bienvenidos a la zona 5.

Las palabras del individuo delante nuestro me saco de mis pensamientos, y observaba como las luces se iban prendiendo e iban iluminando la gran habitación.

—¿Donde están todos?—Ya era Rick el que comenzaba a también a impacientarse con todo esto, no nos daba muchas esperanzas—¿Los otros doctores, el personal?

—Solo estoy yo.

Sentí un vació enorme al escuchar su respuesta "solo esta el" me dije a mi misma, ya lo sabia, asentí completamente asustada y con incomprensión impregnada en mi rostro, era obvio —todo se fue al carajo—.

—¿Y la persona con la que estas hablando?—la grandiosa Lori pregunto lo que todos comenzábamos a preguntarnos—¿Vi?

—Vi, saluda a nuestros invitados, diles "Bienvenidos"

—Hola Invitados. Bienvenidos.

Deje los dos bolsos tirándolos en el suelo con completa brusquedad y me recargue en la pared mas cercana que tenia, "GENIAL" pensé era una maldita maquina, solamente estaba este doctor o lo que fuera que es y nadie mas, el lugar donde tendrían que estar trabajando para una cura ya había sido abandonado hace solo el sabe cuanto, y me repetía lo mismo una y otra ves "toda esperanza decayó ya no teníamos para sobrevivir, íbamos a terminar como los putos caminantes"

—Soy todo lo que queda aquí, lo siento.

Luego de varios minutos de hacernos las pruebas de sangre que nos había pedido el doctor "quien sabe como se llama" y ver que ninguno estaba "infectado" nos dirigió a un gran comedor, para ser un buen anfitrión y darnos algo de comer, lo cual me alegre, ya que no recordaba la ultima ves que comíamos cómodamente, bueno podía recordarlo, no había pasado mucho, pero era algo que prefería olvidar, depositarlo bien en mi mente y que aquel recuerdo no resurga mas.

La pequeña cena resulto un tanto divertida como un tanto incomoda, tras muchas risas de parte de la cara de horror de Carl tras probar el vino que todos estábamos degustando, y como Daryl, ya un poco tomado, gritaba que Glenn no dejara de tomar ya que quería ver que tan roja se ponía su cara, haciendo que eso me hiciera reír, Shane corto con todo eso para ponernos todos serios y hablar sobre lo que estábamos evitando.

Preferí desconectarme un segundo y dejar la vista enfocada en la copa de vino llena que tenia en mi mano, y observaba de reojo tanto a Rick como a Daryl, los dos hombres mas liderales yendo justo detrás Shane, a quien, por lo que acabo de hacer comenzaba a dejarme de caer bien para pasar a caerme por completo mal.

Podía comprenderlo, la mujer que se notaba a millares que amaba estaba casada con su mejor amigo, y no podría tenerla solo para el porque una alianza lo evitaba, y bueno, demás como esta el mundo ahora ¿quien podría tener la mente sana aun? eran muchas cosas las que habíamos vivido todos en tan poco tiempo, y no existía cabeza alguna que lo resistiera, y unas palabras de parte del Doc me confirmo lo que estaba pensando... "Hubo muchos suicidios, otros renunciaron, fue una mala época ... Época y aquello retumbaba en mi cabeza; ¿Porque decía que fue una mala época si sigue siendo todavía una mierda de "época"?

—Shane, amigo, eres un aguafiestas.—secunde a las palabras de Glenn asintiendo y me levante de la silla para comenzar a caminar y estirar un poco las piernas, entre el viaje y los nervios, sentía que me dolían demasiado pero justo...

—Vengan, les mostrare donde podrán quedarse.

Todos se levantaron enseguida y tomaron sus pertenecientes bolsos para seguir los pasos del Doc, quien luego de dar unas pequeñas vueltas nos encontramos en un pasillo que comenzaba de apoco a iluminarse y a medida que íbamos caminando, el Doc comenzaba a abrir las puertas a su paso, mostrándonos las habitaciones que teníamos para disfrutar.

—¡Al fin una cama cómoda!—grite sin pensarlo, haciendo que aquello sacara un par de sonrisas.

—La mayor parte de la instalación esta sin corriente— comenzó a explicar nuestro anfitrión incluyendo el alojamiento, así que tendrán que arreglárselas aquí, podrán tomarse una ducha pero usen poca agua caliente.— y dicho aquello el doc se dio media vuelta para perderse en uno de los tantos pasillo de lugar.

—¿Agua caliente?— sonrió Glenn, dándose la media vuelta para mirarnos completamente maravillado.

—Es lo que el dijo— respondí y todos comenzamos a correr para tratar de agarrarnos alguna habitación para cada uno solos, sin tener la necesidad de compartir, y apenas había agarrado una habitación pequeña, para que no tuviera oportunidad de compartirla con alguien, cerré la puerta y tire mi bolso sobre la cama y me acosté yo encima de este, quedándome completamente en la nada durante varios minutos pensando, hasta que reaccione.

—Al fin, al fin, al fin— gritaba completamente emocionada olvidándome de todo, y caminando hacia la ducha desnudándome en el camino, pero un golpe en mi puerta evito que siguiera sacándome la ya completamente sucia ropa interior.

—¡¿Que?!—grite, demostrando que estaba ocupada y en lugar de eso recibí un par de golpes mas.

Abrí el pequeño placard que se encontraba en mi habitación y encontré una bata de baño que me quedaba pequeña pero servia para cubrirme y ver quien era quien me molestaba.

—¿Que quieres?—pregunte mientras abría la puerta para quedarme sorprendida y ver a un Rick con los ojos rojos, el pelo mojado y semidesnudo, aunque no sabia si estaba llorando o era las consecuencias de haber tomado tanto hace unos instantes.

—Niky—dijo con la voz entrecortada y me miraba suplicante, si, eran lagrimas lo que se asomaban por sus ojos y el motivo por los cual los tenia rojos.

Me hice a un costado de la puerta y le hice un ademan de que pase, y el sheriff solo asintió y se sentó en la cama, sin decir una sola palabra, estaba claro que yo tendría que comenzar para saber que era lo que le pasaba pero no era buena dando consejos ni consolando.

—Lori me esta engañando—las palabras salidas de su boca parecían mas filosas de lo que el quería que pareciera, y tanto así que se largo a llorar en mi hombro una ves que yo me había sentado a su lado.

—¿Como lo sabes?

—Tenia mis sospechas desde antes que todo comenzara, pero lo que acabo de ver confirmo todo.

Rick, como si fuera nada, se acomodo acostándose en mis piernas y mojandolas tanto con sus lagrimas como con su pelo corto mojado y quizás por instinto materno comencé a acariciarle el rostro y a tararearle alguna nana, tal y como hacia mi abu en las noches de pesadillas, en la si aquella horrible época de mi vida.

Luego de media hora, de que por fin pude verificar de que Rick se durmiera, y pensando en donde iba a dormir yo, decidí levantarme y tomar por fin una ducha, aunque no me generaba demasiada confianza que este Rick en la misma habitación y que para peor el cuarto de baño no tuviera puerta y solamente fuera un arco, pero no lo pensé dos veces y decidí ir a la habitación donde se estaba quedando Glenn, ya que con el si podría tener la confianza de ducharme aunque no tuviese puerta el baño o quizás tenia la suerte de que su habitación tenga puerta, pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado o me estaba considerando como enemiga ya que hace rato que no me sentía con suerte.

—¿Glenn?—tocaba su puerta, casi tirándola abajo pero no había caso, no respondía, y la puerta estaba cerrada así que era obvio que estaba alli.

—Cayo rendido, tomo demasiado.

Me di media vuelta asustada solo para ver a Daryl asomándose por su puerta con mala cara, consecuencia de que yo este golpeando justo la puerta continua a su habitación.

—Ah, gracias.

—¿Necesitabas algo?

Se notaba a distancia que Glenn no era el único que había tomado demasiado su "caridad" comenzaba a darme escalofríos y no quería tener problemas con otro hombre, no esta noche.

—Como veras— comencé—aun no pude ducharme a diferencia de TODOS—destaque el todos en un tono sarcástico y continué—mi cama esta siendo ocupada, y soy la única que lo esta pasando mal.

—Podes ducharte en mi baño pero lo de la cama, buscatela.

Dicho aquello se adentro en su habitación y se tiro boca abajo en la cama y enseguida comenzó a roncar de manera sonora, lo cual me relajo, estaría tan borracho que no se despertaría en un buen rato.

Gracias a los cielos, su habitación si tenia puerta en el baño y con cerradura así que pude darme una relajante ducha, aunque no podía durar tanto ya que el agua caliente se había acabado y salia tibia casi helando, así que gracias a eso, apenas había salido, nada mas tapada por la bata pequeña, titiritaba del frió.

Ahora tenia que pensar como hacer para dormir en la misma habitación con Rick, ya que todas las habitaciones parecían que eran pequeñas y todas las del pasillo que tenían corriente estaban ocupadas.

Cuando salí del baño me sorprendí al ver a Daryl durmiendo tan relajado, y me pregunte hace cuanto el pobre no dormía varias horas seguidas, con toda la mala excitación de su hermano desaparecido y eso ¿quien podría dormir?

Me acerque y pude ver sus músculos tan bien marcados y como respiraba pesadamente y me pareció una eternidad hasta que me di cuenta que estaba despierto mirándome.

—¿Se te perdió algo mujer?

—Solamente estaba pensando— respondo mientras prácticamente corría hacia la puerta y la cerraba a mis espaldas. No sabia cuanto tiempo el estaba despierto mientas yo lo miraba pero rece por que no haya sido mucho.

Una ves que llegue a mi habitación Rick estaba sentado y se notaba en su rostro que tenia mucho sueño, causado por el alcohol en su cuerpo, y se me quedo mirando, con tristeza en sus ojos.

—¿Como te encuentras?

—Fatal.

—Normal, si yo descubriera aquello, no se si podría ser suficientemente fuerte como para seguir acá.

Mientras que hablábamos comencé a cambiarme como podía sin dejar nada a la vista, con la bata puesta, pero aun así podía sentir la intensa mirada de el sobre mi cuerpo.

—Rick, no quiero ser la mala acá, pero necesito dormir, y la cama no es doble.

—Perdona, iré a dormir en la sala de juegos.

Cuando paso por mi lado, me abrazo tan pesadamente que mi corazón comenzó a latir de una manera feroz, sabia lo que seguía sabia lo que podría pasar si no lo paraba, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.

—Rick—y sus labios sellaron los míos por unos segundos y su lengua comenzaba a pedir permiso a mis labios para entrar en mi boca, pero yo estaba estática.

"Esto no puede estar pasando"

* * *

Quiero aclarar (?) Que no tenia NI SIQUIERA pensando hacer un RickxNicole, pero NI PENSADO, pero gracias a un/una lector (perdona no se xD) se me ocurrio que esto podría traer consecuencias bastantes buenas a futuro -ya pienso demasiado en el futuro, ahora tengo que llegar a eso xD-

**Jummii1447:** _JUSTO termino este capi y veo de casualidad tu review! ¡Taran! (?) sorpresa, y recién es el comienzo, gracias a tu pequeña aportación ahora puedo crear una buena historia que a futuro traerá muchas discusiones y eso eso ..._

Para los que no dejan reviews (? Gracias por leer, aunque me motiva MUCHO que me dejen aunque sea algún "que bueno" y eso, pero no están obligados eh EH!

Gracias por leer


	14. Capitulo 14 : El fin

**Disclaimer** : Nada referente a The Walking dead me pertenece, si no que le pertenece a sus creadores y nada mas que a ellos. Solamente me pertenecen mis personajes creados a pura imaginación miá.

* * *

**Respuestas a Reviews ! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**chielo**: Hola chielo! _Primero que nada gracias por leer mi historia y dejar tu review, te cuento que los primeros 7 capis los subí el año pasado, en menos de 3 días, y el capi tanto 8 como 9 lo pude subir en varios meses por cuestiones personales, pero tanto el capi 10,11,12 los subí el jueves 28/03 y el capi 13 el 29/03, así que subo varios capis en un día :p igual te comprendo, yo también estuve y estoy de ese lado que cuando lees un fic te quedas" Oh dios mio, que va a pasar? no puedo esperar!" (bueno no tan así , si no mas exagerado lo mio :p) pero comprendeme a mi también que estoy escribiendo sobre la marcha así que me cuesta un poquitito :p igual repito, muchas gracias por leer ! y espero que sigas por estos lares._

**Saori Bell**_ : Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, no se dan una idea de lo que significa para uno los comentarios y el siquiera hecho de que lean lo que uno escribe y publica, muchas gracias por leer y espero que por acá sigas! _

**DarylDixonlove **:; _Hola ! La verdad es que principalmente es un fic dedicado a mi personaje y a Daryl, lo que ocurre es que, he leído la gran mayoría de los fics de Daryl y todos van directo a atacar a Daryl, me explico, ya a los 4 capítulos estaban en una misma tienda y no precisamente durmiendo y quería agregarle algo un poco mas picante, obviamente, que yo no soy muy fana de Rick, pero gracias a otro lector y su aportación vi buena la idea de meter algo de RickxNicole y asi para mas a futuro traería algunos pequeños problemas... algo para hacer mas interesante la historia. Me alegra que te haya gustado!_

**Anto Bones 16: **_Hola ! :corazoncito (?: que mal que acá no pueda poner corazoncitos (?) Te comento algo, Rick no es lo mismo acá que en la serie, obviamente el poder de líder esta, y todo eso, pero acá NO TOLERARA el engaño de Lori, algo que al menos yo estaba ANSIOSA de que pasara en la serie, pero el chabon lo tomo lo mas bien. Yo los mal acostumbre a los capis seguidos y ustedes me mal acostumbran a los reviews estamos a mano (?) Gracias de verdad por escribirme y de verdad me alegro que te hayan gustado la lluvia de capis ! y eso que recién voy por la primer temporada. A mi me encantaría ir rápido pero pasa que en menos de lo que canta un gallo, ya llegue a consumirme toda la serie y hasta Septiembre voy a estar vaciá y muchas me van a odiar (?) Igualmente se vienen muchos capis de "recuerdos" tanto de Daryl como de Nicole , ups, se me escapo (? Un beso y abrazo gigante desde Zona suroeste de Buenos aires ! _

_Hola Ary Valentine (por alguna razon tu nombre no me lo deja poner como a los demas) ! Gracias por dejar tu review, como dije antes, no se IMAGINAN la gasolina que me da para seguir escribiendo y tenerme tanto a mi como mucho mas a ustedes content s. Espero muy deseosa tus comentarios y me emociona/alegra saber de que tendré una lectora pendiente de mi historia, me da muchas ganas de seguir y seguir !_

* * *

**_EL LENGUAJE QUE SERA UTILIZADO PARA ESTE CAPITULO SERA PARA 18+, LEELO BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD (yo avise :D) Quizás lo que leerán a algunas no les gustaran, pero bueno, espero que sea de su agrado de todas maneras. -REPITO- contiene lenguaje para adultos._**

No podría explicar lo que paso por mi cabeza en ese momento, pero algo en mi me decía que no debía parar, jadee y lo abrace estrechamente, presionando mis pechos contra el suyo, haciendo que sin querer la bata se abriera camino para que nada mas fueras nuestras pieles las que se rocen en ese preciso momento. Lagrimas comenzaron a caer de mi parte, haciendo que también se moje el rostro de Rick, haciendo palpitar su corazón de manera desbocada.

Rick, decidido, comenzó a acariciar mi pelo aun mojado y yo sentía el tan horrible gusto del alcohol en su máxima potencia en su boca, haciendo que la miá también se sintiera así y se perdiera el gusto y el olor propio.

—Rick, detente, por favor, no es algo que vos harías.

—No puedo.

El pulso le latía desenfrenado en la base del cuello mientras palpitaba de deseo, podía sentirlo, lo que no esperaba que pasase iba a pasar y sin saber porque estaba dejando que pasara.

El Sheriff empezó a caminar hacia delante, haciendo que yo vaya en retroceso y finalmente coche contra la pared y todo aquello fue tan solo el comienzo.

Observe como Rick decidido comenzaba a bajar hasta que su cabeza quedase a la altura de mi entrepierna y una ves allí levanto la vista y me sonrió. Me preguntaba en mi mente que tan horrorizada se veía mi rostro en ese momento, lo que estaba pasando estaba mal, Rick seguramente no recordaría nada de esto pasada unas horas, y volvía al tema, aquello no debía de estar pasando.

Hundida en mis pensamientos olvide a quien tenia a mis pies, literalmente, y que esa misma persona comenzaba a levantar y abrir la bata, y fue un mal momento recordar que estaba desnuda bajo la bata y aun me encontraba mojada, pero aquello no pareció en lo absoluto molestarle al Sheriff, quien prosigio a acercarse a suspirar justo en mi entrepierna.

—Rick, por favor, por favor—suplicaba, pero no tenia resistencia alguna de que aquello parara—para ya—debía hacer que el frenara, porque algo en mi me obligaba a hacer que todo aquello siguiera.

—Abre—ordeno Rick y gentilmente poso sus manos sobre mis muslos y comenzó a hacer lo que me ordenaba pero yo ahora comenzaba a oponer resistencia, el seguía casado, su mujer estaba a unas habitaciones de distancia y yo no podía permitir por nada en el mundo que esto pasase pero una lengua áspera sobre mi muslo izquierdo hizo que jadeara haciendo que me encorve para evitar de que su lengua fuera mas haya de lo permitido.

—Por favor—esta ves fue Rick el que suplicaba, pero para que lo dejase ir mas dentro mio, pero yo nege con lagrimas en los ojos.

Una ves que me enderece mis piernas fueron abruptamente abiertas y una boca comenzaba a besar el interior de mis muslos. Contuve el aliento y mi cuerpo se tenso de inmediato ante la intromisión que Rick estaba cometiendo.

Mi corazón parecía que iba a estallar de lo prisa que iba latiendo y comenzaba a temblar por completo pero eso no parecía detener a Rick que seguía tan sumergido en su tarea de volverme loca a tan solo unos seguidos.

Podría haber pronunciado alguna nueva negativa pero mi cuerpo estaba traicionándome por completo, nunca hubiera permitido que nadie le hiciera aquello, pero aquí estaba temblando de una necesidad que no era consiente que tenia

Rick ya parecía un poco mas desesperado en ir mas allá y comenzó a lamer, primero era algo suave y luego fue algo con mas avidez, y al acabo de medio segundo ya no era una simple caricia exploradora si no que ya era una demanda voraz.

En menos de unos minutos ya me había quedado sin aliento y pasaba cada ves que sentía su áspera lengua sobre mi intimidad, pronto mi mente comenzó a divagar ante preguntas bastante inquietantes "¿Porque lo permitía?¿Acaso me gustaba y no lo sabia?"

—¡Rick! Alto por favor.

Mi grito fue tan ahogado que no me había dado cuenta del calor que comenzaba a sentir mi cuerpo, y de lo que paso de ser gotas de la ducha ya eran gotas de transpiración, me estaba haciendo llegar al clímax con simple sexo oral.

—Muy bonito —dijo con voz ronca y cruda—. Y tan dulce.

Tome de su cabellera y ya no sabia si lo estaba incitando a que siga o lo estaba tratando de quitar de encima, me encontraba en una situación muy confusa, pero ya era momento de dejarme estar solo por este momento, sabia que el no recordaría nada en tan solo unas horas.

El sheriff, una ves mas decidido metió primero un dedo, luego dos, y ya eran tres e iba a una velocidad que en cada embestida me quitaba el aliento, pero ya luego de unos pocos minutos mis piernas empezaron a temblar anunciándome mi primer orgasmo de la noche.

—¡Rick, por favor!— Lo había logrado, no pude contenerme y lo deje estar, sabia que la culpa en un futuro me iba a fallar, sabia que debía morir con esto, y sabia también que todo esto fue causa de enterarse que su mujer le era infiel, era la moneda a pagar, ya podía pensar con claridad.

—¿Niky?

Al escuchar la voz de Daryl del otro lado de la puerta me despegue enseguida de Rick pero este, luego de limpiarse la boca con su remera, se acerco y me dio un beso tan dulce, para luego tirarse sobre la cama y ponerse en una posición como de "borracho dormido desde hace horas".

Me acomode rápidamente la bata y trate de que mi rostro no se notara tanto lo que había acabado de pasar, sabia que de seguro estaba completamente sonrojada y mientras intentaba controlar mi respiración la puerta era una ves mas golpeada, aunque ahora parecía mas que estaba siendo azotada.

—¿Que pasa?—pregunte a un furioso Daryl que se encontraba del otro lado, completamente tranquila.

—¿Como que que me pasa? ¿Que eran esos gritos?

—¿Que gritos?—No podía creer que había gritado tan fuerte que el me había escuchado, me sentía avergonzada.

Daryl furioso entro a mi habitacion y encontró a Rick completamente despatarrado acostado sobre mi cama y sonreí para mis adentros.

—¿Quieres venir a mi cama? Yo ya no voy a dormir, creo que estoy alucinando.

—Gracias, voy a aceptar la oferta, deja que agarro para vestirme que mi bolso lo deje acá.

Antes de que hubiese pronunciado otra palabra, Daryl agarro mi bolso y salio apurado, casi corriendo, a su habitacion, y yo solamente le seguí el paso, ignorando por completo a Rick.

Ya comenzaba a recobrar conciencia de que, de verdad lo que había hecho estaba mal, mas yo que el, pero era al menos no fue mas aya, y no podía quejarme de que la había pasado mal, aunque prefería dejar el recuerdo como algo pasado.

* * *

—¿Dormiste algo?

Daryl se encontraba sentado en un incomodo sillón en la pequeña habitacion y yo estaba bien cómoda en su cama, ya que presuntamente no dormiría mas hoy así que a penas al despertarme le pregunte aquello y solo recibí una mala cara como respuesta.

—Espero que hayan sido ilusiones miás—dijo de mala gana y se levanto para irse hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla—el desayuno ya va a estar listo.

Por un momento logre sentir que no era el fin del mundo, que todavía estaba segura en el manicomio y en especial, que lo de hace horas atrás no había pasado, iba a denegarlo rotundamente, pero la mirada enojada de Daryl, cosa que había ignorado desde que llego a azotar la puerta de la habitacion, hasta ahora...

—¿Porque estas tan enojado Daryl?—le pregunte una ves que había alcanzado a siquiera levantarme, y ya cambiada, obviamente que no pensaba dormir en paños menores y menos con su presencia cerca, pero no me había oído así que no me quedo otra que correr hacia el por el pasillo pero no logre alcanzarlo pero si choque con Rick quien salia agarrándose de la cabeza de mi habitacion.

—¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

La pregunta de mi parte desoriento a Rick y me miro completamente confuso, pero solo asintió y se dirigió hacia la misma dirección que yo, pero yo iba pasos mas adelante, tratando de alcanzar a Daryl pero ya estaba sentado en la mesa con los demás del grupo quienes entre ellos estaban Glenn que estaba exactamente igual que Rick, agarrándose la cabeza, pero esta ves el estaba quejándose de que jamas le dejen tomar en su vida, y aquello me hizo reír.

Camine hasta detrás de Glenn y lo abrace depositandole un beso en la cabeza y deseando buenos días en general. Con un ambiente así cualquiera ignoraría lo que estaba pasando afuera, entre las risas y las bromas pero podía sentir su mirada penetrante justo a un costado de mi, y yo solo le mire dándole una sonrisa, algo que salio de mi porque si.

—Hola.

Gire mi cabeza y asentí al ver que era Rick, quien venia a paso tortuga atrás mio, quien entraba a el pequeño comedor.

—¿Tienes resaca?—le pregunto sonriente Carl a su padre, y una punzada de dolor se hacia presente en mi pecho pero tenia que disimularlo bien, el me estaba mirando aun, podía sentirlo—Mamá dijo que la tendrías—finalizo completamente chistoso.

—Mamá tenia razón—y dicho eso suspire de una manera aliviada y que no se notara tanto, el no recordaba nada, y me sentía completamente a salvo.

—Mamá tiene ese habito molesto—respondió ante todo aquello una divertida Lori, y deduje rápidamente que ella también pensaba que Rick olvidaría todo lo que paso horas atrás, y la pude observar como suspiraba aliviada también.

—Huevos—interrumpió T-Dog y yo comenzaba a acariciar la cabeza de mi amigo Glenn quien se encontraba justo a mi lado con la cabeza pegada a la mesa y yo sonreía divertida ante todo aquello—en polvo pero peor es nada, y los hice ricos-termino de decir mientras me servia en mi plato y en el de Glenn y sonreía como quien no quisiera la cosa.

—¿De donde salio todo esto?—pregunte al ver de que el Doc todavia no habia llegado.

—De Jenner.

—Con que así se llama—y aquello hizo por primera ves hacer reír a Glenn, pero fue una risa sufrida ya que el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando.

—Nunca, nunca, nunca me dejen beber otra ves—y me miraba completamente sufrido y yo nada mas le sonría y le acariciaba la cabeza.

—Hola—ahora si, ya estábamos completos, y no era necesario levantar la vista de Glenn para saber quien había llegado pero por una extraña razón lo hice.

—¿Que diablos te paso en el cuello Shane?—la pregunta salio de mi boca y de la nada, sin poder controlarlo, tenia que aprender a controlar mis impulsos.

—Debí hacérmelo mientras dormía—respondio como si nada y vi como miraba intensamente a Lori, parece que no solamente Rick tuvo un ataque hormonal producido por el alcohol o eso quería creer.

—Nunca te vi hacerte eso—Rick lo miraba con completa desconfianza y algo se activo en mi para advertirme de que el recordaba pero tenia que dejarme de hacer la cabeza, nada de esto iba a terminar bien si seguía así, olvidar y ya.

—Ni yo mismo, no es mi estilo.

—Iré a calzarme—interrumpi el silencio y solamente Glenn asentía mientras los demás seguían en sus charlas—Hola Doc—salude mientras que yo iba por el pasillo me lo cruzaba pero el paso con mucho nervios y me saludo de manera apurada.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos, ya que me había tardado porque no encontraba donde Daryl había metido mi bolso en esa habitacion tan pequeña y una ves que regrese a el minicomedor note que no había nadie y me asuste.

—Tranquila—me dije a mi misma—quizás se fueron con el dolor a la sala principal.

Tome camino tranquilamente, y me había perdido dando algunos giros inadecuados pero sabia que no debía ir por los pasillos oscuros ya que esos no podría haber nadie porque no había corriente por esos lugares.

No había tardado mas de otros 15 minutos en llegar a el pasillo que recordaba daba a la gran sala principal, o la sala donde Jenner nos presento con Vi, su computador gigante.

Ya iba a mitad del gran pasillo cuando una alarma comenzó a sonar y empece a correr tanto como me daban las piernas, por ese largo pasillo pero un cristal comenzó a levantarse, cerrando la única entrada a ese gran hall.

Choque con tremenda brusquedad contra el cristal y podía ver la cara de terror en todos, y también como Daryl corrió hacia donde yo me encontraba y gritaba cosas que no podía escuchar.

No entendía nada, no podía escucharlos pero sabia que algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

Glenn corrió también donde estaba Daryl pero traía un hacha que solamente el sabe de donde la saco y comenzaron a golpear el gran cristal mientras Daryl iba y volvía gritando cosas que no podía entender, y Rick, y Shane... todos asustados y llorando.

Lagrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas, ya que aunque no sabia que estaba pasando también tenia miedo, miedo causado por sus rostros horrorizados ante lo que estaba pasando, y yo no sabia lo que ocurría.

Me arrodille y deje mis dos manos pegadas al cristal y solo vi que el Doc decía algo que hizo enfurecer mas a Daryl y Glenn me miraba con completa pena...

Me acurruque en una esquina, esperando lo que no sabia que debía esperar, y tan solo cerré los ojos.

—Es el fin.


	15. Capitulo 15 : Recuerdos Pt1

**Hola a todas mis bonitas lectoras :corazoncito (?): ya que no vi a ningun hombre mandar review para mi son todas chicas :D **

_Iba a postear ayer el capi 15 y 16 pero quizás para la gente de buenos aires mas que nada sepa del horrible temporal que destrozo toda La Plata, y bueno, a mi se me inundo un poco mi casa pero estuve sin luz la mayor parte del día y noche (y hay gente que no tiene ni agua), Aparte de la gente que falleció y la gente evacuada, fue y es todo un lió._

_Cambiando de tema, les traigo un Capi "Recuerdo" pero esta ves redactado por Daryl, para que comprendan un poco el porque de su actitud! este capitulo de recuerdo sera divido en dos partes, una que leerán a continuación y otra mas adelante :3 _

_Gracias otra ves por todos los reviews!_

_El capi anterior se llamaba FIN pero no es el fin del Fanfic, tranquilas :D_

**DATO: Daryl Dixon tiene actualmente 35 años (al menos eso es lo que logre investigar :p )**

**Disclaimer** : Nada referente a The Walking dead me pertenece, si no que le pertenece a sus creadores y nada mas que a ellos. Solamente me pertenecen mis personajes creados a pura imaginación miá.

* * *

Casi 6 años atras.

Nunca pude entender el porque Merle se comportaba de esa manera, o quizás si, pero era demasiado para pensar y algo que aprendí es poco pensar mas actuar.

El día no había sido para nada divertido, hasta que al ver una parejita completamente distraída cruzando la calle y a Merle, conductor de la camioneta, no se le ocurrió otra cosa mas que ponerle un poco de acción al momento, y mientras yo intentaba detenerlo, casi haciendo nulo mi intento, ya que sabia como iba a reaccionar, termino por chocarlos, mas que nada lastimando a nada mas que la chica mientras el chino o japones o lo que sea le miraba sin poder creerlo.

Me baje de la camioneta enseguida, tan rápido que casi azoto la puerta y cuando me di cuenta de quien era maldije una y otra ves por mis adentros pero al voz de Merle me saco de mis pensamientos.

—¡Apurate Darylina!¡Sube de una puta vez a la camioneta y vayámonos!

—Sabias quien era—una ves que subí casi vuelvo a azotar la puerta y terminar de romperla, mirando con mas odio que nunca a mi "hermano".

—Fue la oportunidad perfecta, se la debía.

—¿Deberle?—le pregunte completamente histérico—¿Deberle que? Si ella no tiene la culpa, superarlo Merle.

Me baje otra ves de la camioneta y fui a sacarle a la chica al chino, o japones o lo que sea, que tristemente la llevaba rastras porque se notaba que era muy pesada para el, y cuando la tome el brazos, manchándome de sangre de su rostro en mi cabeza e ignorando los gritos estúpidos de Merle, recordé que había una salita hospitalaria cerca donde podría dejarla e irme a golpear cuando podía a Merle por lo que acababa de pasar.

—Eres una mariquita Daryl!

Aunque estaba lejos aun podía escuchar sus gritos, pero yo seguí completamente derecho y sabiendo de que tenia que hacerlo antes de que la chica se despertara y me viese y comenzara con las preguntas, blablabla.

Llegamos a la salita antes de lo esperado, y en cuando vi una camilla y unos doctores venían corriendo al ver a la chica en esa situación, atine a irme cuando antes, pero el japones me freno completamente tímido.

—Gracias.

—Si, como sea.

* * *

Agradecí que al llegar a casa no vi que Merle haya puesto pie alguno en ella y podría relajarme en que sabia que no pasaría la noche allí, y podría yo relajarme y evitar molerlo a golpes.

Un trozo de pizza fría y una cerveza helada me ayudarían a dormir pacíficamente, así que con la mitad de la cerveza y la pizza ya en mi estomago, me dispuse a quitarme la camisa que aun sucia y con restos de sangre de ella y la tire en alguna esquina del living, y ya que hacia calor, aproveche a dormir, y evitar sonar en su encuentro pero no podía parar de pensar.

Aun recuerdo hace dos años cuando me la cruce de casualidad en el bosque, muy lejos de su casa, yo tenia apenas 27 años, y ella no superaba los 16, recuerdo que estaba cazando para satisfacer la estúpida necesidad de Merle a que aprenda a valerme por mi mismo, pero ese día no había sido para nada normal, su llanto se podía escuchar desde lejos y no me favorecía en nada que me ahuyentara los animales.

—Ey, niña, ¿Estas perdida?

No sabia ser amable con nadie, no desde que yo quede al cuidado de Merle y el solo me enseño a que era yo solo quien importaba y nadie mas, pero la veía tan desconsolada que me recordó a mi de muy de niño, en cierto modo.

—No, es solo que no quiero volver a mi casa.

Deje la ballesta y me senté a su lado en el gran tronco, mirando de frente, me sentía realmente estúpido con aquella acción, pero podría tan solo irme y ya.

—¿Porque?

Mi pregunta fue casi un suspiro, la largue entre dientes ya que esto de ser amable o preguntar por lo demás no es lo mio, mera costumbre.

—Jamas lo entenderías.

Apenas pronuncio su respuesta, se seco las lagrimas con la gran camisa a cuadros de verde y negra que tenia, que le quedaba gigante, y quería pensar que debajo de eso tenia un short. Luego de tres suspiros se ato su largo pelo en un rodete y me miro fijo y yo me quede completamente estático, casi había olvidado por unos segundos como olvidar,

—¿Porque estas acá?

Me levante enseguida y volvería a emprender mi camino, olvidado lo que acababa de pasar, a cazar algo para contentar a Merle y seguir como si nada, y evitar esta parte del bosque, ya que podría volvérmela a cruzar.

—Nicole, no olvides mi nombre.

Me di media vuelta para asentir completamente serio y seguí mi camino... desde ese día podría jurar que jamas la olvide, y eso a Merle no le gustaba nada, y mucho menos cuando vino conmigo a cazar y la encontró en el mismo tronco esta vez como si estuviese esperando a alguien y cuando me vio sonrió.

En ese momento, un par de burlas de parte de Merle, y unas cuantas maldiciones de mi parte y completamente serio sin decir nada, vi como la chica Nicole me miraba fijo con pena y mucho enojo.

Había pasado un par de meses hasta que la veía pasar por la misma calle que yo tenia que cruzar con la camioneta para ir a comprar algunos víveres esenciales como la cerveza y demás, y solo eran los días hábiles, lo que deduje que podría evitar verla si evitaba aquel camino, su mirada me había hecho bastante pesar y no quería hacerlo notar para nada.

Todo iba perfecto hasta esta mañana...

* * *

**Dos semanas después.**

—Hey hermanito.

—¿Que quieres Merle?

—Vamos al bar.

—Paso de volver a casa cargándote.

—Eres muy aburrido Darylina.

Gracias a eso tendría la noche para mi tranquilo, me sorprendió con lo fácil que me dejo en paz Merle, supongo que tendrá a alguien mas a quien molestar, y apenas dando las 9 pm, podría salir a caminar un rato, como suelo hacer cuando Merle no esta para fastidiarme, y el clima estaba perfecto, pero una ves que me senté en el sillón la pereza me gano y así me quede mirando la tele por casi dos horas mas hasta que decidí que era hora de ir a tomar algo, quizás ver en que bar no se encontraba Merle haciendo estragos, la noche se hacia demasiado aburrida.

No se como, ni en que momento, me encontraba a unas cuadras de la casa de la chica, cosa que sabia porque una ves de casualidad la vi entrar en cual seria su hogar, o eso quería suponer, pero todo por pura casualidad, pero sin detenerme, seguí derecho un par de cuadras mas hasta que vi algo que me llamo la atención a un par de pasos mas adelante.

Corrí enseguida al descubrir lo que estaba pasando y quien era y tan solo reaccione en quitarle de encima a aquel hombre con quien compartía la misma sangre y propinarle una buena patada sin tapujos alguno.

En cuando deje inconsciente a Merle, cosa de que no se levantara y se diera cuenta de que lo que acababa de pasar, y que era yo quien le estaba golpeando de esa manera, levante a Nicole y la tome en brazos.

—Gracias.

Su voz era un leve susurro, como pude le levante los pantalones, acomodandoselos de una manera que no quedara su cuerpo al aire libre.

—Calla.

Tan solo eso pude decirle y ella se desmayo enseguida.

En cuanto los medios me informaron de que habían llegado a violar por completo a Nicole, sabia que tenia que ir y moler a palos, pero realmente a palos a Merle, pero solamente podía quedarme allí, sin saber como reaccionar, sin saber que decir.

Informe del nombre y del lugar de residencia de la chica, y me retire, borrándome por completo de su vista, no sin antes dejarle en su muñeca una pulsera con dibujos del Ying y Yang que tenia de mi madre, no sabia el porque de aquel acto, pero simplemente lo hice.

Y así pasaron los años...

* * *

—Hey! Vos!

—¿Quien yo? Chico tengo que huir no tengo tiempo.

—Vamos Darylina, esto se esta poniendo feo!

—Callate Merle! Ve a buscar a Nicole.

—¿Que Nicole amigo?

La desesperación se notaba en ambas voces.

—Nicole Wayde, sacale de aquí.Te la confió.

El hombre de la chaqueta sin mangas y con alas pegadas en la espalda subió a la camioneta dejando a un Morgan confundido y decidido que iría por la chica, una vida... es una vida.


	16. Capitulo 16 : Un nuevo comienzo

**Disclaimer** : Nada referente a The Walking dead me pertenece, si no que le pertenece a sus creadores y nada mas que a ellos. Solamente me pertenecen mis personajes creados a pura imaginación miá.

* * *

Me encontraba en esos instantes completamente desesperada.

Tome de mi bosillo del short, aquello que llevaba siempre encima, aquello pulsera que tenia sobre mi muñeca la noche en la que había perdido la memoria gracias a un desmayo y todo lo que ocurrió me entere gracias a los doctores, sufrí mucho en ese tiempo.

Nunca pude usar la pulsera, por las heridas infligidas y porque no se les permitían usar objetos a los pacientes, pero siempre la tuve escondida ya que sabia que algo importante debía de significar.

Recuerdo, que por lo que me comentaron los doctores, gracias a el shock emocional por tantas cosas juntas llevaba teniendo lagunas en mi mente durante varias años, y aun así podía vivir con ello, pero algo me obligaba a recordar, aunque no podía.

Saque la pulsera y me la puse sobre las vendas que aunque sabia que estaba semisanada, aun las llevaba puestas, el ultimo paquete limpio que tenia, y luego me iba a tener que cuidar mejor para no contraer alguna infección.

Mire a Daryl que estaba estático en su lugar y de reojo observe como Shane apuntaba con la escopeta al Jenner y todos seguían llorando y desesperados por lo que sea que estuviese ocurriendo, y yo por el simple hecho de ver sus caras asustadas temía por mi también.

Seguía con la vista levantada mirando a Daryl completamente concentrado y furioso golpeando con el hacha mientras que Glenn se había rendido y se había sentado justo al lado mio del otro lado del gran cristal y lloraba.

Y yo lloraba...

Y todos temíamos.

Sin darme cuenta una mano me tomo de la muñeca donde tenia la pulsera y me obligo a levantarme y detrás de mi también corrían todos, mientras gritaban cosas que no comprendía y cuando levante la vista, lo vi de espalda y no sabia si había muerto y o...

Gire mi vista hacia atrás y vi que aparte de ser seguidos por los demas del grupo, el gran cristal había sido levantado y ahora podíamos irnos de allí pero no sabia porque tanto apuro.

—Todo esto va a estallar ¡Si no nos apuramos!

Abrí mis ojos de par en par y ahora entendía lo que estaba pasando, el lugar iba a volar en pedazos, y pude recordar de cuando mi padre, científico, que trabajaba en estas cosas raras me había contado una vez, fugazmente, de que cuando el lugar se quedaba sin energía, por completo, estallaría sin dejar huella alguna de que el lugar existiese junto a eso, todos los archivos que no se debían infiltrar pero apenas tenia noción de su trabajo y era algo que mayormente ignoraba... ¿Y si mi padre también esta metido en todo esto que pasa?

—Apuren, quedan 4 minutos!-Glenn grito tanto como le dio la voz.

No podía correr mas y Daryl no paraba de tirar de mi, pero mis piernas ya no daban mas y mis pulmones quemaban cada ves que entraba aire.

—Vamos Niky, corre maldición... ¡Corre!

Levante la vista y observe la mano que aun seguía tirando de mi, y tome mas aire como si no hubiese un mañana y corrí siendo alcanzada por Rick y Lori quien tiraba como Daryl a mi, a Carl.

De un momento a otro, Carol saco una pequeña granada y sin darnos tiempo a nada, Rick soltó la perilla y sin saber que hacer, ya que no podía reaccionar a nada, la dejo tirada en el marco de la gran ventana, nuestra única salida, y justo antes de que llegara a nosotros, la granada estallo, rompiendo consigo los vidrios, y tirándonos a nosotros hacia atrás haciendo que yo caiga de espaldas y Daryl de costado, pero aun seguía sin soltarme de la mano.

De un momento a otro, todos como pudimos saltamos el gran ventanal y comenzamos a correr hacia los autos, y a esquivar algunos caminantes que para nuestra suerte eran pocos y como podían tanto Rick como Shane quienes tenían las armas al alcance comenzaron a disparar a los caminantes que se acercaban y se interponían en nuestro paso, a una velocidad bastante desesperada, pero atinandole justo en la cabeza

Daryl en tan solo un momento me soltó de la mano para con el hacha, ya que la ballesta la tenia colgada en la espalda, cortarle la cabeza a un caminante y cuando me quería dar cuenta, volvió a agarrarme para intentar no dejarme atrás ya que sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a desmayar.

Cuando iba a dirigirme a subirme a la caravana de Dale, quien aun no soltaba mi mano me tiro hacia atras evitando que suba y me llevo hasta dos coches mas atrás donde se encontraba su camioneta y sin pensarlo dos veces, subimos y al entrar en la cabina del copiloto vi como Andrea y Dale salieron y sonreí para mis adentros

—Abajo.

Dicho aquello mi acompañante, se tiro encima de mi, cubriéndome por las dudas y se sintió como explotaba todo el edificio y como una ola de calor comenzaba a irradiar de aquel punto donde exploto todo.

Al menos Daryl y yo nos quedamos unos segundos mas en esa posición hasta que sentimos el claxon de la caravana, y al levantarnos lo vi cara a cara y le abrace, y aunque no recibí respuesta de su parte, me baje de la camioneta y subí corriendo la caravana que comenzaba a arrancar y abrace muy fuerte a Glenn esta bien siendo correspondida en el abrazo.

* * *

—Busquen lo que puedan en los autos y agarren lo que parezca que pueda servirnos—Ordeno enseguida Shane y yo con sarcasmo hice el gesto de "Si, capitán" lo cual hizo que se enoje un poco y se ria de manera sarcástica también, lo cual me causo escalofríos y empece a registrar algunos autos a mi derecha mientras Lori con Carol se encargaban de los autos de mas adelante.

Habíamos pasado alrededor de 3 horas en la carretera, y yo me pase todo el viaje encima de Gleen, y aun sin poder creer que Jaqui se haya quedado con el Doc, pero había sido una decisión suya que nadie podría hacerle cambiar y demás, era demasiado tarde.

—Estate a mi vista, ¿entendiste?

Al darme media vuelta, ya completamente pálida del susto, vi a Daryl con el rostro completamente tenso y la ballesta cargada mirándome fijo y estando a tan solo unos centímetros de mi.

—Ustedes dos también— les grito a Carol y a Lori quienes le afirmaron con la cabeza y hecho aquello se alejo no sin volver a mirarme fijo y suspirar pesadamente.

Estaría de mas decir que aquello me pareció bastante raro pero lo tome como que por seguridad nuestra estaría vigilando que este todo en orden así que lo pase por alto y comencé a revisar los autos que tenían las puertas abiertas, para por las dudas no forzar algún auto y que termine sonando una alarma que atraiga a todos los caminantes de la zona, y no seria algo lindo de presenciar.

Habían pasado no mas de 15 minutos cuando todos teníamos muchas cosas a la mano para recargarnos como ropa, comida enlatada, inclusive herramientas que nos ayudaría mucho ya que se habían perdido algunas herramientas de Dale, pero era como si la mala suerte estuviese empeñada en estar junto a nosotros una ves mas.

—Iré a por los autos de mas allá— informe, ya que habíamos "saqueado" todos los autos cercanos y nos quedaban un par mas al fondo, pero no iba a alejarme demasiado, y tras el asentimiento de Rick, quien estaba planeando todo con Shane y Glenn, fui con Lori y Carl un poco mas adelante a ver si podríamos conseguir mas cosas pero, como dije anteriormente, la mala suerte nos acompañaba.

De la nada sentí como alguien se tiro encima mio y comenzó a arrastrarme debajo de un auto, y vecino a mi, veía como Lori hacia lo mismo con Carl quienes estaban mirando muy nerviosamente hacia delante, y les seguí la mirada, y ahogue un grito que fue evitado que salga gracias a quien me estaba tapando la boca, quien no podía ver quien era le agradecía, ya que comenzaba a sentirme muy presa del pánico y tener a alguien que me sostuviera de esa manera evitaría que haga algún ruido y todo se vaya al carajo.

Cientos de caminantes comenzaron a pasar cerca nuestro, inclusive podías sentir el olor a podrido que emanaban sus cuerpos y pasaron 1 minuto...2 minutos...3 minutos...6 minutos...8 minutos...

Gracias a eso uno se daba cuenta muy rápidamente de lo lentos realmente LENTOS que eran los caminantes, eran muchos en cantidad y cualquiera que se revelara estaría en serios problemas y los demás no saldrían en su ayuda, de verdad que eran demasiados.

Cerré mis ojos y comencé a respirar agitadamente, y una costumbre a mi volvió como si nada, comencé a apretarme las muñecas, y las heridas no estaban del todo sanas, y aun ocultas bajo la venda podía sentir el dolor que haría que me distrajera de todo aquello, pero unas fuertes manos agarraron las miás.

—Quedate quieta— y los pelos se me pusieron de punta, literalmente, comencé a desesperarme, tenia a Daryl detrás mio! ¿Como había llegado tan rápido a donde estaba? Aunque le tenia que agradecer ya que gracias a el sigo viva y no corriendo siendo perseguida por muchos caminantes en medio de la carretera o el bosque al costado de esta.

—¡Sophia! ¡NO!

* * *

**Y hasta acá llegue por el momento, ahora si, acabando la primer temporada de The Walking Dead viene junto a todo esto cosas mas interesantes, espero tenerlas a todas contentas (?) **

**Deja tu Review y gracias por leer ! **


	17. Capitulo 17 : Rutina

Primero que nada quería pedir perdón por mi ausencia x_x pasaron muchas cosas, la escuela, el vicio online (?, la escuela, la escuela... ¿Ya dije la escuela? Y cada ves que releo este fic me da bronca no poder continuarlo, hasta ahora (?

Obviamente le pondré muchos cambios drásticos, quiero darle una vuelta completa a la historia, y primero que nada informare que, no sera como la primera temporada que me guiaba un tanto (demacrado) por la serie... nonono(? AHORA haré mi historia al 100%, con los sobrevivientes que yo elija (?) he intentare que no sea tan denso x_x

Bueno sin mas que decir, ¡Ah, si! Gracias por los reviews del anterior capi ! :corazón: siempre animan a una a seguir escribiendo.

Prometo no abandonarlas tanto tiempo mas ;_; :corazón:

**Disclaimer** : Nada referente a The Walking dead me pertenece, si no que le pertenece a sus creadores y nada mas que a ellos. Solamente me pertenecen mis personajes creados a pura imaginación miá.

* * *

_Dos semanas después..._

Comenzaba a extrañar la vida antes de todo este tormentoso apocalipsis, antes de este horrible "fin del mundo", no era que la pasaba de diez tampoco, pero la cama, la ducha de agua caliente y la comida al día era algo que todos extrañaban a estas alturas.

Apenas habíamos llegado a la carretera hace unos cuantos días atrás y el simple recuerdo de haber perdido a Sophia, quien fue atacada por 3 caminantes a la ves, justo delante de nuestros ojos, se convirtió en un recuerdo por completo doloroso y algo que quebranto por completo el grupo.

Shane no paraba de tirar la "magnifica" idea de que nos separemos, que cada uno vaya por su lado, pero el sabia bien que ya ninguno tenia a donde ir, ni como sobrevivir solo, ni un lugar donde un familiar nos este esperando, y eso llevo que algunos, sin darse cuenta, mirase mal a Rick, ya que con el esta su familia completa y eso le daba unas ganas tremenda a mas de uno de contar el secreto de Lori y su pequeño romance arruinado, pero el grupo, como anteriormente había dicho, ya estaba demasiado roto.

Luego de ese gran rebaño de caminantes que paso por encima, llevándose consigo una vida, no nos movimos de aquel lugar y eso comenzaba a hartar a mas de uno, miedo es lo que se olía en el ambiente, miedo y olor a muerte.

Pase todos aquellos días sentada encima de un auto rojo el cual no podría decir la marca ya que para autos jamas serví y nunca me moleste en aprender sus modelos. Observaba desde allí a una Carol completamente sombría, le habían quitado su único motivo para vivir, y de igual manera se la podía ver a Andrea, quien no se movía de arriba de la caravana de Dale.

Gracias al calor, podíamos dormir al aire libre y agradecí para no tener que bajarme del techo del auto en donde me encontraba.

Las únicas palabras que se podían escuchar en el aire era el momento en cuando Daryl traía algo de comida, es decir, algún animal que logro cazar, o cuando repartían de las latas que podían encontrar dentro de los autos de mas adelante o cuando en un intento pobre Dale quería entablar alguna conversación con alguien, pero seguía siendo inútil, todos estábamos completamente apagados.

Desde aquel entonces Daryl ni me mira ni siquiera dirigió alguna palabra o un bufido hacia mi persona, era como si ya no existiera para el y en parte me aliviaba y por otra me daba mucho enojo, pero pasaría de el, tampoco que es el ultimo hombre en el mundo, al menos no ahora.

-Nicole- al girar mi cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz veía venir hacia un a un paso inseguro pero queriendo poner autoridad Rick, y yo bufe a lo bajo porque ya sabia en parte lo que me iba a pedir.

-¿Si, Rick?

-Vamos a ir a buscar algo para cazar, puesto que Daryl parece que hoy no se va a levantar y ya saqueamos todos los autos...-dejo la oración sin terminar y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza mirando al suelo.

-Al grano Sheriff.

-¿Vienes?

Le mire con mala cara y volví mi vista completamente enojada -¿De verdad Rick?- le volví a ver y este me miraba con incredulidad.

-¿Con que?

-Con esto, ya no ahí mas comida, y los animales ya ni se acercan por estas zonas-a medida que iba diciéndole las cosas, levantaba la voz y comenzaba a levantarme para bajar el auto y quedar cara a cara a el, aunque me pasaba una cabeza-por eso Daryl ya ni se gasta en salir a cazar, ¡No hay nada que cazar!-finalice mi oración gritándole, y este se encorvo ante mis palabras, y todos los demás me miraron sorprendidos ante mi comportamiento-el jodido invierno se acerca, falta, pero no mucho y que hacemos-volví mi vista hacia el publico detrás de Rick-estamos acá, al aire libre, como si nada, como si fuera un puto día de camping-al terminar la oración pero tomando aire para continuar, observe a lo lejos como Daryl salia del coche con cara dormida y por primera ves en días habíamos cruzado miradas, y la de el me informaba que no se levanto de buenas gracias a mis gritos-pues si nos vamos a quedar acá como carnada viva, yo paso de eso, tomo mis pocas cosas y me largo yo sola.

Justo cuando me disponía a dirigirme a la caravana y sacar una mochila con simplemente ropa, aunque ni siquiera se para que pretender tener o cambiarse de ropa, si vivíamos como callejeros, y la ropas no duraban ni dos minutos limpias, escuche a Glenn secundarme en su forma.

-Tiene razón Nikkie; deberíamos movernos, aparte de que no es seguro seguir quedándonos acá, ya viene el invierno.

Comencé a caminar hacia la caravana y la mano de Rick freno mis pasos, al verlo note que me miraba suplicante pero ignore su agarre y seguí de largo.

* * *

Bueno acá dejo el MINIMICROSUPERMINI capitulo 17 ya que después de tanto tiempo, no encuentro manera de continuarlo, así que me vi mejor el continuar con el capitulo 18.

Quería avisar que NO ABANDONARE EL FIC. Y para las que me siguen leyendo gracias, y para los nuevos, espero que disfruten el fic entero.

Me despido de ustedes y por otro lado, continuo con el próximo capitulo que prometo traerle grandes sorpresas.

Besitos :corazón:


End file.
